Time Lords dilimma
by Karajadekim
Summary: What if two incarnations of the Doctors meet  to  fight a common enemy how would that work out between them
1. Chapter 1

Time Lords Dilemma

A Doctor who fanfic featuring Tom Baker and David Tennet as the Doctor.

All trademarks Tardis and Doctor who are reserved by BBC

Fourth Doctor and Romana

The Doctor was in his tardis looking around he saw someone else near him. He walked thru checking on his diagnostics Romana this isn't funny quit hiding we already spring cleaned the Tardis once. You better not toss my Jelly babies. Or any of my old stuff I wouldn't like it. All of it has a purpose you know and a history."

Romana looked at the Doctor. As she walked up "Doctor I was in my room I was getting ready to get my bath she walked out in front of the doctor draped in a bathrobe that last attack I got a little sweaty. I was going to immerse myself and change and take a rest we have been slow lately the Tardis hasn't shipped us anywhere or anyone called us or anything for help.

"Go on then Romana must be my imagination I thought I saw a reflection in that mirror over there in the mirrored door I didn't recall the TARDIS having a mirrored door. "

Romana looked at the Doctor. "Who or what did you see Doctor?"

It looked like me a younger version. He sported a striped sport coat and trousers that match and a black shirt I look spiffy besides those awful glasses."

Tenth Doctor

The Doctor was humming with his Smart Specs on he heard voiced he grabbed a gun out of the drawer and his sonic screwdriver in the other. Who is it? Must be my imagination or your acting up girl. We haven't had a mission in awhile. He set his gun down on the console and resumed repairing the circuit and the randomizer. He felt the TARDIS crash land beside another blue Police booth and another shaped sort of like a grandfather clock

He tapped the Tardis with the handle of his sonic screwdriver. You're unusually moody today. He mused I am sort of getting use to traveling alone quick getaways and all that. I don't want to get close to people even though I like having ideas to bounce off of others. What do we have here he opened the TARDIS door and walked out grabbing his glasses and putting them on three TARDIS' in the same block of time extraordinary. I must check this out as he walked back over towards one grandfather clock that looks familiar and that other one looks like my call box. He ran his fingers thru his hair in thought. He walked back into his Tardis and resumed cleaning it and repairing the computers. He looked up and saw a mirror but he didn't see his reflection it was different.

He adjusted his specks Ayes what am I seeing it looks like a mirror a window on my past. The Tenth Doctor walked up and touched a mirror he saw his past self and his companion this can't be.

I can't have regenerated yet this is only my third life.

He opened his sonic screwdriver and opened a mirrored door he walked to see his past self draped in a waistcoat and scarf.

Does he realize how silly and obviously terrible he looks? I can't believe I wore stuff like that.

"Ah Hullo I am the Doctor" the tenth doctor introduced himself.

The fourth Doctor turned and looked at him " that isn't possible I am the Doctor we have 6 lives and this is only my third how can you be here and what are those awful glasses your wearing the last time I knew I had perfect vision."

"Oi I could ask you the same that is a terrible getup a waistcoat and scarf."

Then the fourth doctor spoke up " you don't like my waistcoat and scarf I don't like your sports coat either you match to perfect. We landed here unexpectedly it seems that some of the mandragora helix got lose again and this time they have help the chaos stars have started erupting again. With the way technology is there way ahead of their time Way beyond the advances of today. Jelly baby?" The doctor offered a bag to the other doctor.

"No thanks I don't like sugary stuff funny I was just flying along my randomizer messed up and landed me here. This must be really bad if they need both of us."

"I don't understand why our paths are crossing the doctor looked off in the distance what if oh it's too terrible to thank about. The fourth doctor grabbed his head dramatically what if?"

"What if what speak up bloke" the tenth doctor looked at his past self angrily and took off the specs and wiped them off and put them in his jacket.

"Think about it your me what other time did two or five doctors meet when the master was turned loose on Earth why else would they need two of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Unlikely allies

The Tenth Doctor nodded and told him "I seem to recall Doctor that it wasn't the master he was actually trying to be a ally it turned out the president of the Time Lords of Gallifrey was using all of you as game to vie for immortality. 

The fourth Doctor nodded "I remember it well The Game of Rassilan the most ruthless of the time lords. I was trapped in a vortex but somehow my other selves straightened it out and were able to go back to my space in time with Romana. All five incantations of me were there along with some old friends and enemies."

Romana walked thru the Door "I heard my name mentioned doctor." She looked at the Fourth you're the doctor" and she looked at the tenth doctor. "You're The Doctor too? How? Can you both exist at the same time it's not possible."

The 10th Doctor stepped forward and shook Romana's hand "Hello Romana is impossible yes but I recall a famous literary heroine a few of my companions spoke of Alice in Wonderland her name was Alice Kingsley and she said "sometimes I remember as much as six impossible things before breakfast. " This is one of them I would say. Sort of a paradox isn't it. I am the Doctor I feel I know you a bit already. The way my predecessor was fond of you. The reason we both exist for some reason this planet needs us and my Tardis parked here with his and somehow we crossed each other's time zones."

"Its Inside ours this has only happened once before that was when we had a tangle with the Master a few time I am sure you had your share of run INS with him as well Doctor." She nodded at the 10th doctor.

"Unfortunately I have Romana. He is an archenemy of the Time Lords. We must figure out a plan on why we are here. "

The 4th doctor looked at his counterpart "logically we can't be sent someplace unless we are needed why don't we venture out and see and travel around see if anyone needs our help "Come on Romana."

"Splendid Idea doctor I should have thought of that myself go out and nose around." The 10th doctor smiled at his counterpart. Two chaps like us might or might not make someone uncomfortable."

Romana whispered to the 4th doctor he's jollier then you but he is taller and lankier but he does have quite a personality I think I like him better then you."

The 10th doctor smiled at himself "I do have that affect on female human women they seem to cater to me."

Romana looked at the 10th doctor I am a time lord like you are so I'm not human either. Let's go out here and see what we can see. Personally I don't like that we are here with no plan you think with three time lords we would have a plan."

"The 10th doctor was taken aback you know she does have a point we usually have a plan don't we doctor?"

The 4th doctor nodded "I make it up as I go along ah look at this we have someone that needs us."

A woman that looked about in her thirties walked up to the doctors and Romana

"My name is Kaitlin we have something odd going on here our computer is acting up and we ran into something that looked like a giant trashcan or tin man was accessing our files and had a tall dark man with him."

"The master I am sure of it" the 10th doctor tapped his sonic screwdriver in his hand what do you think doctor"

The 4th doctor looked at the 10th one "Dalaks or cyber men one or the other." The 4th doctor nodded.

The 10th Doctor held up his hand. "Let me handle this Doctor I am more familiar with today's culture he shot the fourth doctor a glare.

The 10th Doctor held up his psychic paper tapping and smoothing the edges of the paper and flashed it in front of her eyes. My name is Gary Smith I work on computers and things and these two are my assistances' I will do the work on your computer thank you." He closed and pocketed his psychic paper

As he put it back in his trench coat inside pocket. He looked at the fourth Doctor and Romana and nodded.

"Come along you two we need to help this nice young woman."

Romana pulled the 10th doctor aside "Do you know what you're doing we are jeopardizing some things what do you want us to do?

"Romana you're a Time Lady trust me you and my counterpart are not as familiar with this culture as I am they run more or less on computers all day mobile phones , laptops I pods, Desktops. If there computer or one of these devices die If you can fix it your their best friend for life.

Romana I hope you know what you're doing what is the plan?

"Go to the Tardis and bring me a tool kit and I will work on her laptop and gather some data off of it with my sonic screwdriver."

The 4th Doctor glared "Romana stay here I know where his tool kit is. It's the same place I have mine under the console and to the right."

The 10th doctor fell in step beside Kaitlin and slowed his stride down to match hers "Lead on my Lady Fantastic Day isn't it" the 10th doctor walked by Kaitlin's side with his hands in his pockets. Following her to her office building.

"Quite fantastic day rubbish. How can you be smiling when it seems my world is going downhill with so many things going on and seeing peculiar things? Unless you're going to try to fix things." That is an odd getup I must say a three piece suit dress shirt and tie and a trench coat and Converse trainers don't they have dress shoes where you come from?"

The 10th doctor nodded "I know tis they do but I prefer the trainers and the converse there all the rage where I come from and they help in a quick like getaway if you know what I mean. Oi I see it's what my friends and I do we fix things and help people in any way we can. Human's are fascinating species. Ah an office building I had a friend once that was a super temp she had a head for numbers and was quite well versed in office stuff." The Doctor's jovial face fell

"You're a human how can you be fascinated by yourself. Who are you anyway you don't act like you're from around here. And why the long face you went from jovial to sad in a matter of seconds. "

He wiped his eyes and rubbed his forehead "Just some bad memories I will shake them off. What seems to be the problem with your laptop and your computer systems?"

"That thing was accessing our files and then he went out running with a small flash drive that held some of our government secrets. it won't go off the blue screen and it's thru the whole database it was planted with my laptop."

The 4th Doctor came walking back with the toolkit under his arm. "Romana what do you see you look nervous." He touched her arm concerned. Where did that daft chap go now? I can't believe 6 incantations from now I am that jovial and smart and clever."

"Cyberman were walking out of that office building and I feel somewhat uneasy and I have a bad headache some sort of atmospheric disturbances like the earth is spilt into different mazes. I lost the other doctor when he went into that office building some sort of disturbances. I lost his trail in an instant."

The 4th doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his waistcoat. "I have this tuned to my brain pattern we should find him." The doctor set his screwdriver for scanning mode. He scanned it around. There is clear trail there lets follow it. Come on Romana before we lose him again." His sonic screwdriver beeped as it picked up the 10th doctor's brain and life signs.

10th Doctor rubbed his temples as he took off his glasses and set them on the desk and rubbed his eyes. HE pocketed them in his sport coat pocket. It looks like there is a virus there Katrina and your hard drive was ..." He trailed off.

"What is wrong Gary?"

"Slight twinge of a headache I just need to rest a minute."

"Romana Doctor it's the strongest right near where the Doctor is setting there on the desk. It's where the pattern is can feel it pressing down on me it's horrid."

The 4th doctor walked in Katrina was inside looking concerned over the 10th doctor. The 4th doctor approached them "I am a friend of Mr. Jones. My name is Mark Brown this is my wife Brianna Brown we are associates' of Mr. Jones we work with him. He isn't well so we want to help him can you give us a minute. I want to help him give him first aid and see what he has done so far if you my step out."

The fourth doctor winced as it hit him he held his head but he shut his eyes and controlled it.

Katrina walked out rolling her eyes 'I hope they can fix it.'

The 4th Doctor looked at him "You alright friend?" He pulled out his stethoscope

Do I look alright? It's an atmospheric disturbance like what interfered with my regeneration my fifth incantation he had a hard time regenerating it almost failed. It started when I walked into this office building I remembered Donna my one companion and then the room started going odd. The cyberman attacked there network by interplaying with her laptop and there wireless network this is going to be the next headquarters of the cyberman. There in league with The Master he wants to destroy us Doctor."

"Calm down will you this isn't happening you don't need to tell me my regeneration almost failed the end has been prepared for. I still have one more year. All your signs are normal your respiratory system is working and your two hearts are beating. "

The 10th doctor looked at the 4th doctor. "Doctor this is rubbish he stood up the room started spinning he shook it off. How come you think you know better? He stood up and ran his fingers thru his hair. Making it more spiky and daft then before. "The master is behind this I heard his Tardis when we arrived here. I smelled him and sensed him don't tell me you two didn't. its right near ours but I think it's near this building now. Do you guys feel the disturbances too?"

"We Do Doctor" Romana said and raised an eyebrow at the 10th Doctor how can you sense him and smell him has our time lord powers grown in six years?

"IT has really the powers have evolved in six years."

The fourth doctor stepped between them "Stop Romana I believe myself. When we were in our heyday our powers weren't as developed. I admit I sensed him but didn't smell him. This anguishing is being daft we can't help each other if we are arguing with ourselves we need to be in sync here it's the only way it will work. Somehow we need to make a map of this building and find out where his Tardis is, You can agree with me He was our friend then he started abusing his powers.

The 10th Doctor nodded "Fantastic idea The Master is going to use mind control thru all the Wi-Fi systems around doctor I agree but somehow I can't kill him. I got clever if I would have chosen to kill Rasillan or the Master when I had the chance I would be just as bad as the guy we are trying to fight Romana its how he started."

Romana touched the 10th doctor's hand "It's because you and your counterpart are the last of the time lords you feel you two are responsible for him. You two could never become him."

The 4th Doctor scanned his sonic screwdriver around the computers.  
The 10th Doctor looked at Romana "Thank you for saying that Romana the lead computer is right over here if we fix it we will fix everything else." he stood up and shot his screwdriver inside the computer and removed the virus and returned it to working. His screwdriver started to beep. I am going to go get our friend and tell her. Her network is working and back up."

Romana nodded "you're welcome Glad to be of help."

4th Doctor looked at the 10th doctor and Romana. "now that that is fixed let's take her computer apart and put it in one of our TARDIS'S databanks and index file and we can study it more in the Tardis."

"I won't tell her we are lifting her computer Doctor not to smart I don't know if you can hide her laptop in your waistcoat." The 10th doctor observed.

"Watch me come along Romana we better dash before she sees us."

The 10th doctor walked outside the building to the picnic area and set down he saw Kaitlin setting down with a book in her hand her purse by her feet. He set down on the bench beside her and grabbed a couple cups of tea "Cheers". He set it on the table behind her. She picked it up and sipped it. "Quite good did you buy it?" 

"No I made it the little kitchen behind the computers."

"Oh Hello Nothing like a simple cup of tea between acquaintances is there Kaitlin? I finished your computer network and the main office is back up and working and virus free your laptop was a bit more damaged my associate is going to take it back to his house and work on it."

She set the book down on her lap and reached for her purse and took out her wallet and checkbook

"Thank you Mr. Smith you feeling better you look better. How much do I owe you and your two associates?"

"Yes just a slight headache was all. Fit as a fiddle now."

The Doctor stopped Kaitlin's hand and gently pushed her wallet and checkbook back into her purse. "No need to pay us the job isn't finished not yet. We wouldn't take it anyway. We will find out what happened and find out what those things were you saw yesterday in your office its part of our side jobs what we do is fix things and help people.

Mind if I stay around to look and see if anymore of your tin men are around I can protect you as well. My associates and I believe that there is something more sinister about your friends that someone is controlling them thru the computers. That was how the virus spread so quickly from your laptop to the rest of the network. Whatever those tin things are what infected your computer the virus affected your operating system and your internet connections. IT was thru your Wi-Fi router in your computer room my associates and I fixed it so tomorrow it will be normal." 

"I suspected that when some of my co workers started acting strangely. Mr. Jones tell me who are you really? You know more things than a computer repairman should. You have strong intelligence behind those brown eyes Gary. Can I call you Gary?"

The doctor blushed slightly surely you may. "My name is The Doctor just The Doctor. My friends and I are from out of town we are just passing thru good Samaritans if you may. I need to go and check on my friends after I check and scan around to be sure there isn't anything that will hurt you before I let you go home. Would you allow me to walk you home or do you take the bus?"

"I usually take the bus or walk I don't drive see"

"Why don't I walk you home then it's not far Is it?"

"Not To far only down a couple blocks."

"How soon will you be finished with my laptop Doctor?"

"About a day ma'am "

He reached into his pocket discreetly switched his screwdriver to scan mode.

'Two cyber men are close' he thought to himself

The Doctor tapped Kaitlin on the shoulder run quick as fast as you can to your apartment. I will be right behind you."

"Doctor why?"

"Just trust me run I can short circuit these things in an instant."

The doctor made a couple adjustments to the sonic screwdriver and pointed them at the cybermen they cupped there head and winced and fell down with a sharp screech of pain.

The doctor found Kaitlin trembling in her apartment with the doors locked the Doctor knocked.

"Kaitlin it's me the Doctor open up."

Kaitlin opened the door trembling "Are those things the ones that attacked our systems and shut them down and can control us?"

"They are there bad guys but not the one that are trying to control you. There the puppets of the bad guy called The Master he is my arch enemy when you said I wasn't human you were right I am humanoid I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey. The last of the Time Lords at least I thought until I ran into three others and the one is The Master he was best friend when we were growing up he turned evil and I stayed good. I choose to leave my people before I died in the time war and I was exiled to earth because I stole the TARDIS. That is where my friend he is a time lord like me another me actually from 4 years ago. And that woman that was with him is too."

"This is way too much for me to handle will you have to zap me or something so I don't tell anyone what you told me. So you're alien but you look human."

" Part of my charms I try to appear normal and none threatening that is why I wear what I do neutral tones, and to appear human I might have to erase your memory or make you forget me you told me you wanted to know who I was so I told you."

"You can do that?"

"I have telepathic abilities I could erase the memories you have if I choose to but I won't until my friends and I leave."

He pointed to his trainers "See how we ran See that is why I wear them if we need a quick escape running is always the second phase of the plan the best one, if negotiations don't work. It would be sort of hard to run in dress shoes without tripping over yourself."

Kaitlin laughed "I understand your point now I see why. Won't your friends be mad at you for telling the truth to me?"

"It's bound to come out eventually we reveal ourselves if we feel we can trust the other person or its made clear to us that you're the one we are suppose to help. I better get back to them gotta dash."

The fourth Doctor and Romana were studying Kaitlin's computer.

"Romana I hope he didn't go and get himself into trouble the 4th doctor quipped. Even though I admit we are all good at that."

Romana looked at the fourth Doctor. "Ah here he is."

"It's the cyberman guys if we find where there hub is we might need to give them a dose of their own virus. I fixed her computer network in her office what have you two found out about her laptop?"

"The 4th doctor tapped his sonic screwdriver on his hand she has stuff on here that is way to advances even for her. It can only be cyberman codes no human would know it we might have to wipe her laptop and re boot it with her stuff did she have a back up disk the doctor pulled it out of his coat pocket found it in her desk at her work.

The 10th Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and put on his specs as he opened up the bottom of the laptop.

"It is alien technology alright all of it is taken over it don't have any of the original programming on it."

"I have a idea Doctor" the 4th Doctor stepped forward maybe between our Sonics we can sonic it back to the original program I downloaded all the data to the TARDIS's index file so it should be on both our TARDIS's and then you can load all her programs on it and restore it and maybe we can find what The Master and his friends the cybermen are up to then you can take it back to her."

The 10th Doctor looked at the fourth "step away let me fix this you might mess it up"

"So you think you're more intelligent than me do you? We share the same brain pattern."

"Just trust me I fixed her network let me fix this." He ran his sonic over it overwriting the alien technology and reprogramming with what the doctor picked up with his sonic when he initially scanned it. Then he inserted the disk in and rebooted and re loaded her laptop.

"Should be good as new now I will take this back to her apartment and we will both study this separately." The 4th doctor glared at his counterpart.

The Doctor walked out of the 4th doctors Tardis and set the restore disk on top. He held it under his arm as he found his way back to the apartment. The Doctor tried the door it was locked Kaitlin open the door it's me" he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. Lighting hit his trainers the Doctor leaped and flipped out of the way and turned. Towards the master his dark eyes angry.

"I should have known it was you what did you do to her?" The Doctor's face looked concerned.

The Master turned around and faced the Doctor his laser screwdriver in his hand. I have the prime time to kill you now and I could the way you always play with Earth girls. You finally realized you didn't need a companion did you. Or you missed having one to bounce ideas off of like you said before."

"Just humiliate me first or just tell me if she is okay and happy then I will step away from this."

"To Easy Doctor you won't walk away until you and your other two Time Lord friends can fix this or stop me and the cybermen."

"We intended to do it now step aside bloke and let me by or I might have to hurt you."

"Your friend is fine Doctor now if you give me what you and your other self got off that computer about my plans I might reconsider hurting her."

"Never will I tell you now walk away before I mean to hurt you really."

The Master nodded very well Doctor we will meet again I might not be as easy next time"

The master left The Doctor walked in the door Kaitlin you okay."

"Your friend nearly killed me said I had information he needed. Where were you?"

"I was picking up your computer my friends and I fixed it and that Master guy isn't my friend he was at one time but I feel sort of responsible for him he is a Time Lord like me we graduated the same year and he took the bad side and abused his powers I didn't"

"I am glad he didn't' hurt you Kaitlin My friends and I will get you thru this together. What we found on your computer was helpful but my friends and I need to format a plan to surprise him and stop him." He handed Kaitlin her computer. "There you go its good as new we got the virus and all the alien programming out of it. And here is your reboot disk we had to re vamp it. "

"Your Dashing again aren't you doctor. Stay here with me in case he comes back."

The Doctor held up his hand to stop Kaitlin. "Shh listen hear that sound of a motor or fading in and out of space a TARDIS is here.

The 4th Doctor walked out "How daft can you get Doctor staying here leaving her wide open for the Master to attack her.

"He did Doctor and he did attack but I sort of scared him off. There was another TARDIS I heard besides yours just now."

The 4th Doctor looked at Romana and the 10th Doctor. "His TARDIS was disguised as a wood shed in her backyard now it's a clock inside the building in the wall near the office."

Romana walked out and stood beside Kaitlin

"Romana are they always like this arguing with their selves?

"Yes that is the problem with Two doctors around the one thinks the other is wrong and there way is right its highly unusual for more the one to be around at the same time there is only one doctor when something happens to the one that regenerate into someone else but keep there intelligence and memories and powers. "

"Complicated but I guess it works. Why are you with them?"

"I was traveling with the 4th one the one with the curly hair and the scarf we were on a mission and we got derailed here and we met up with the other one he was here first the tall skinny one."

"Doctors Stop" Romana stepped between them. "Can't you two just stop for a minute you two aren't getting anywhere fighting."

The 10th doctor stepped back "Romana your right I always tell people we can't get thru this together. "

The Master stepped up Oh Hello I can tell you where to find those cyberman if you wish to form an alliance with your worst enemy."

The Doctors shrugged

"No Thank you I know how you are master we won't ally with you no matter what. You already tried to kill us more than once both of us." The 10th doctor said.

"One time he succeeded but I regenerated on him" The Fourth Doctor tossed his scarf over his shoulder.

"You sent all of us back to Hell Doctor leaving you the last of the time lords again."

The 10th doctor locked eyes with the master to "Best thing I ever done brilliant I might say."

The 4th Doctor looked at Romana maybe if we follow him

"No you're not going alone on this Doctor I know where the cyberman's hideout is. We shouldn't even help him I don't think we should." The 10th Doctor objected.

Romana looked at them "fine if you two can't agree I will follow him I am a time lord as well."

Romana took off after the Master following him thru town to an old warehouse near Kaitlin's office building. She followed his footsteps and found where he hid his TARDIS.

"I am not letting Romana go on her own Are you coming or not let's go. " The 4th Doctor said

"I did say myself that we were in this together and I probably shouldn't have knowing how different our personalities are. But we were bought here by fate and we obviously are meant to be here or we wouldn't be. We might be unlikely allies but we need to do this together it's the only way the other 6 of my counterparts agreed when we defeated Rassilan last time Why can't we. We are the same person just different personalities and views and ways of doing things. WE could be brilliant if we work together with my combined knowledge of 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 along with yours Doctor just a minute"

The 10th doctor pulled his TARDIS key out of his trench coat pocket and the light blinked on top and it beeped and he put it suspended temporally displaced in time and space.

"It won't look as obvious that I am with you doctor if my TARDIS is suspended and temporally displaced in time. I will go with you we can't leave her to her own vises Doctor I never kept too far away from my companions so I can protect them and save the planet. "

"Incredible your TARDIS has a power lock and a remote control system"

The 10th Doctor smiled "you fancy it and like it don't' you Doctor?" I stole it from a junkyard off a couple cars on one of my last journeys and integrated it into the TARDIS Mainframe it's linked to my sonic screwdriver and my key. A trinket I picked up in my travels and it's quite handy."

He pocketed his key his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver in his trench coat pockets.

Romana walked over to The Master's TARDIS and opened a drawer slightly and found the flash drive inside the console. She put it in her jacket pocket.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in My TARDIS your one of the friends of the Doctors aren't you."

"My Name is Brianna brown I work with Gary Jones the computer repairman. One of my customers misplaced her flash drive or someone stole it. I think it's the latter and it's you. "

"Don't be coy with me Romana I know who you are You're the Doctors assistant his Psychic Paper can't fool me now how about you hand over that flash drive you have in your nicely manicured hands I would hate to ruin your beauty Romana. Besides you already regenerated a few times." He shot fire and light out of his hands.

Romana ducked and rolled out of the way and kicked and held the master down.

4th Doctor looked at the 10th "come on quit fiddling around I need to dematerialize soon if we are going to get to Romana in time."

The 10 doctor ducked into the 4ths TARDIS and shut the doors. "I think the ceilings of the TARDIS were smaller in the past I am hitting my head on it." The 10th Doctor quipped.

"Beginning dematerialization now" he tapped in the coordinates and pushed the lever down. "WE are going to go back in the past 20 minutes ago."

"Why twenty minutes doctor to stop The Master from making contact with her."

"Exactly I know we would think we would think alike even though our personalities differ." He tossed his scarf over his shoulder "Just set back and enjoy the ride."

"We have landed Doctor." The 10th Doctor opened the view screen the 4th looked up.

"There she is she is just walking into the Masters TARDIS now. She just placed something in her waistcoat. Let's Go Doctor. " The 4th Doctor opened the door.

"The 10th Doctor bolted out of the Tardis Romana look out"

He pushed Romana down and rolled them both out of the way

"Get off me who are you"

"Romana it's me the Doctor did you find the flash drive?"

"Yes I did before you tackled me where did you come from and where is he?"

"He is still in his TARDIS I bolted out so I could stop you. We came in his TARDIS I temporally displaced mine so the Master wouldn't suspect both of us were here."

The fourth and the tenth faced the Master.

"Well two of you are here I must be quite a catch"

He stood up and crossed his arms and looked at the two doctors.

"My you both have changed your dress improvement has changed for the better" he quipped at the 4th Doctor

The 4th Doctor glared "Your one to talk bribing the Time Lords of Gallifray to give you regeneration for helping them in the Time war. You have changed two younger perhaps you actually look closer to his age then mine" HE nodded to the 10th Doctor. He stepped forward.

"You will never learn will you Master old friend Let our friend Go and we will work something out with you. your alliance with the Cybermen won't last."

"We are close to figuring you're your plan but we need that Drive to make it so I think it activates something with the network you hacked into with the cybermen." The 4th Doctor added

"We won't fight you Master unless we need to."

"We will use violence if necessary Doctor I am not opposed to it like you are." The 4th doctor said.

The 10th Doctor grabbed the Fourth's shoulder. "I have a plan come here a second your slight of hand that your known for. Get it out of Romana's pocket I will distract him. It's a wonder you don't trip over that scarf." The 10th doctor stepped around it. "Then we will Force him into his TARDIS and set it on the Randomizer where he can't set his courses. I can do that with this." The 10th doctor brandished his sonic screwdriver out of his suit pocket.

But then Doctor we will have no way of stopping him the master is quite adapt at things you don't even realize. Why are you so against fighting anyway? None of our other selves were perhaps the fifth is it besides you."

Sadness clouded the 10th Doctors eyes as he looked at the 4th "Gallifray when I was regenerated our 9th self was filled with anger cause he fought in the time war and Gallifrayians the Time Lords let pride and violence get the best of them the eventually ended up destroying each other then Rassilon regenerated into a very violent man decided to open the time barrier and break it down and try to take over Earth and desstry it. I sent them back to Hell Doctor that is why I am opposed to violence cause I don't want to become as bad as them and The Master. When I got clever it was the worse when I thought time would obey me and I could have time at my command. Now I want to atone for that. Cause I had to erase the memories of my companions and friends."

The 4th Doctor nodded Survivors guilt isn't it."

"Yes it is."

"That helps me to understand some of your eccentric behavior and why you don't want to fight Doctor so when you say 'I m not just a time lord I am the last of the time lords' Its true All of us our gone Romana Dack and the Lord President. The council"

" Yes There is only two of us left Doctor myself and The Lord Master was sent to Hell with the rest I shouldn't have told you that. My 9th incantation was bitter and angry and melancholy"

"Ours you mean but it don't matter now. You had to get it off your chest now I understand why you try to negotiate or run your way away from things. It a lot for one Time Lord to carry."

Romana walked over to us shaking her long blond hair over her shoulder what are you moping bout Doctor?" She looked at the 10th you need a hug don't you sir.

"_Romana hug him and take his sonic screwdriver away I can't let him tamper with my TARDIS"_

"_Yes Master I understand."_

"The 10th Doctor hugged her and slipped quickly in his trench coat pocket the flash drive she found from the Masters Tardis. She also pulled the 10ths screwdriver out of his pocket and it rolled away. 

"Just reminiscing of other Times Romana and memories you know how a man is a sum of the memories a Time Lord even more we are the sum of our memories then we realize. Thanks for the hug I feel better. Oh how did I drop that?" He bent over and picked up his sonic screwdriver and put it in a more secure pocket of his suit jacket.

He nodded at the 4th Doctor "I got it. Alonso-y"

"I thought you said that my talent was sleight of hand you did it quite well." The 4th doctor smirked.

"It's a talent that must past thru the incantations the 10th doctor's eyes lit up as he chuckled.

"Romana seriously Doctor you took It from me." Her Dark eyes bore into the 10th Doctor's face.

"Yes I did you were under his mind control when you were taken it out so he could keep it and we wouldn't be on to his plan."

Somehow we need to erase her mind control that the Master has over her. The 10th Doctor handed the jump drive to the 4th, "look that over and I will correct her mind Doctor. If you plug the flash drive into the index file you can upload what is on it and we can disengage the kill switch."

"Who are you giving orders Doctor it's my TARDIS. Yours is still suspended in space temporally misplaced my old rickety one can't compare to yours can it" the 4th quipped. 

"Don't argue just do it."

The 10th Doctor leaned Romana against his chest and placed his hand over her forehead telepathically pushing thru the mind block and helping her realize who she was. Destroying her link with the Master."

Romana set up startled she looked at the 10th Doctor "What are you doing did I fall asleep against you?

"No you didn't Romana I was bringing you back to yourself you sort of lost yourself in the Masters Mind control I was returning your memory to where It should be. Looks like it worked. We got the Flash drive back and saved you from nearly being killed and regenerated cause of the Master."

The 4th Doctor pulled him and Romana back into the TARDIS he looked at the 10th. "Now you genius need to get the master into his."

"If I am not back in 20 minutes go on without me. I will pull mine out of Temporal flux if I need to."

"Romana Doctor just be careful for me and him." 

The 10 Th Doctor nodded "I will" step in front of the Master "What you are going to do sick your cyberman puppets on me? "

The 4th Doctor looked at Romana and flipped on the view screen "I don't like leaving him out there Romana."

"He is you Doctor he will figure it out or run like you do."

"You're no match for me Doctor" He taunted the Doctor. "You're to kind hearted to kill me in cold blood and you won't. Besides the Cybermen are under my control you can't deactivate them with yours." He pulled out his Laser screwdriver and clicked it a few times.

The Doctor pulled his out of his suit jacket pocket "want to tempt me." He ran his hands thru his spiky hair thinking 'maybe if I can reverse the polarity and make them attack him that will drive him back of course brilliant and What was I thinking use it to destroy the directional indicator in his Tardis that shall do it.' He adjusted the settings and shot the screwdriver towards the TARDIS and he heard the satisfying click of the Directional indicator breaking and activating the Randomizer. He tapped into the Lead cyberman's databanks and reversed the polarity on the operational clamps of the cybermen that turned them against The Master.

The master brandished his laser screwdriver trying to deactivate the Doctor's commands and override them the cybermen shot at him and put holes in his TARDIS.

The 4th Doctor "the chap did it there is two minutes remaining for the twenty minute deadline he gave us Romana "  
The master ran in and shut his TARDIS door having a hard time Dematerializing.

"Blast you Doctor." he glared after the departing TARDIS that has the two Doctors and Romana in it.

The 10th Doctor ran at top speed to the TARDIS Romana opened up the door "you like to cut it close Doctor."

The 10th doctor smirked and grinned. "But I got it done didn't I we should not run into him for a bit he has quite a few repairs yet I messed up his TARDIS pretty good."

The 4th Doctor took the flash drive out of his waistcoat pocket "I don't know how to access this on the Index file Doctor."

"You need to have a place to scan it into the computer it hooks in like this the 10th doctor took the cap off see this edge it goes into the computer bank.

He walked to a console on the computer and hooked it in. "There is massive data on here we need to narrow it down" Set a course back to my Tardis and I will look it up on mine. "The Doctor tapped a few things on it and it opened up.  
"You're staying on here until you figure this out" the fourth Doctor glared.

Romana Doctor just because you got something you can't figure out don't be mean about it. Maybe that is why the 10th Doctor was sent here cause he understands there technology better than we do there is 6 years between you guys stint as the Doctor."

The Doctor Pulled his specs on and scanned thru the Data his fingers flying across the keyboard it looks like there planning on opening a vortex and the Master is going to try to go back and I am sorry so sorry it looks like he is going to intend to take out our first self and wipe us completely out."

4th Doctor "that isn't possible the universe can't exist without us"

"We can't go back that far can we? "The 4th Doctor looked in disbelief

"We took Rose to the end of the world and the beginning I don't see how it isn't it's not like we are interfering in anyway. WE need to be sure all of ourselves remain in Tact or we will be not whole at all."

Romana Maybe we should let him go back to his TARDIS and we attack him together even though I don't feel up to fighting him again."

"There is more when they crashed the office network they found some secrets that could help or hinder the time war which I am the only survivor of my people besides The Master. Some stuff the humans kept secret for years. We cannot let these get out."

The 10th Doctor surmised "Maybe if we go"

4th Doctor stopped him in mid sentence. "'No way Mr. Time Lord victorious' Yes I know about that. Years from now you pretty much seal you own fate and the end of your time as The Doctor. We can't just erase the building of these files maybe we can encrypt them till it's time to release them we can't go back and stop this from even existing or maybe if we can trace back to who thought up of these codes and things and maybe keep them from getting out and keep it safe in their files we can stop it that way."

The 10th doctors Face fell and he sighed "I know rub it in Doctor I learned my lesson with that it caused me my life in more ways than one now I just exist in my Time Stream I should never have tried to save those people on Mars I thought I was doing the right thing." He leaned on the TARDIS console wiping his eyes. That is why I feel that the Time Lord can be a curse as well as a blessing. We can make them discover it later. Then they can encrypt and dispose of it. Maybe nudge whoever did it to keep it safer and secure it more and give it more security that is not interfering just being cautious. We cannot control time. Time Lords are to uphold the laws of time not break them which I learned the hard way. This time we will go in Separate TARDIS's I have a idea and it won't break any laws."

"I certainly hope not I will see you there." The 4th Doctor muttered under his breath.

"I wonder how I got to be so daft and self serving in these last few years. He thought he could make time obey him."

Romana looked at the 4th Doctor. "Doctor maybe when Gallifray was destroyed and he became the last of the Time Lords maybe it changed him too People change and plans change. Don't critzize him for it think about it if you were in his situation on Mars wouldn't you try to save them too? You can't fault him. "

The 4th Doctor nodded "Romana your right. " He set the coordinates for Earth and pushed the lever back

The 10th Doctor leaned on his TARDIS Console HE grabbed the Flash drive out of the main computer console and pocketed it in his overcoat. He walked out of the 4th Doctors TARDIS and dematerialized his and unlocked it and set the same course. He planted a virus in the Data. He thought about what the 4th Doctor said.

_He is right I got clever and ruined my chance I didn't want to go maybe it was selfish of me not to want to go but I couldn't let Wilf die as much as he means to Donna. I did the right thing either the way I look at it or not if I would have the Time Lords would have taken over Earth and destroyed it completely and thru the whole Earth Solar System out of balance._ _If wilf would have died Donna would be heartbroken even though she is happily married she would still miss her family and him mostly of all._

_I guess its all part of the Time Lords life lonely and the Dilemma of a Time Lord you try to change things and you can't or they don't go the way you want them too. You can see the Past present and future all in one glance._

The TARDIS beeped as it reached his destination He shook himself out of his memories and musings. It took him back to where he first met Kaitlin. A small detour can't hurt but it might help matters. He grabbed the falsh drive off his console and whistled as he placed it in his pocket and pockets his screwdriver. The Door was locked he tripped the Lock with his Sonic and walk to where Kaitlin's desk was and placed the flash drive in her computer once she boots it up it will find the data and Erase it with the Virus and encrypt the other files as soon as she boots it up.

The Doctor heard the door unlock as Kaitlin opened the door. The Doctor ducked behind the dividers where his Tardis landed.

Kaitlin found the flash drive lying on the desk. "I wondered where this got too. That Doctor chap must have just returned it which means he must still be here somewhere. I should find him and thank him. "

She put the flash drive into her computer it pulled up the data the data started erasing the files and then it quickly flashed up a pass code.

"What is going on? Doctor what did you do?" She turned around to face him.

"Oh Hello" the Doctor said "I can explain I returned it to you but I modified some things to it The Virus won't infect your Laptop it won't trust me. It just erased the data to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and the pass code is 14461g it will keep the rest of the valuable Data from falling into the wrong hands. I borrowed your flash drive and made some modifications to it. Cause my friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the Earth. We sort of think of you as our favorite and pet species. It was good to see you again I need to go Kaitlin or I will be late for an appointment with my other self and his companion. We have to save our own lives we have to head back to when we first started."

"There are more than just two of you?"

"Yes Kaitlin there is 11 of us to be specific I am the latest one and my friend here is the fourth that came here with me that day. Our existence is in jeopardy that is why I had to do to your flash drive what I did that Data can't fall into the wrong hands. If it does the existence of the Doctor won't be existing. "

Kaitlin stood up and hugged The Doctor "Thanks and Good Luck to both of you."

"You're welcome Kaitlin and what I told you the short term memory wipe. I have to do it now you will remember us just briefly as a passing acquaintance you can't remember who we are or what we both told you. If you do eventually your head will explode and you will be in Danger if you remember us." He hugged her back and touched her forehead before he initiated telepathic contact he stopped. You will just remember our aliases not that we were both called the Doctor. "

"Doctor I don't want to forget you. You helped save me and my company. Don't wipe my memory Please."

The doctor looked at her and sent a slight telepathic nudge to erase her memory of him and Romana and the 4th doctor and the TARDIS and what he told her at the end. "Goodbye Kaitlin"

Mr. Smith wait "What was the pass code again the Doctor wrote it down in her notebook and put it in her desk Behind her day planner.

"Kaitlin it's in your desk behind your day planner. Forget me Kaitlin hopefully we might meet again soon." The doctor bowed and walked to his TARDIS He put on the view screen to watch her as he set the course to rendezvous with the other doctor and Romana at the beginning with the First Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Clash

Time Lords' Dilemma part 3

Romana and the 4th Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS in early Earth History when the original doctor was active.

"He must have forgot or got sidetracked leave it to him to be that way." The 4th Doctor looked at his pocket watch and watched for the 10th Doctors Tardis to dematerialize he put the watch back in his waistcoat.

"Something tells me Doctor he won't forget something this important. " Romana looked at him.

"I hope your right Romana we don't know when The Master will strike or how. If he will attack him or one of us. Three of us might have a chance against an Evil madman Crazy Time Lord that is evil." The 4th doctor tossed his scarf over his shoulder I took him before I can take him again."

"Your last fight with him Doctor pushed you to regenerate. Let's hope he won't do it again. To both of you."

The Doctor kicked the Tardis console. "Come on you work enough of being temperamental I need to go help the other me. I get enough of your moods. I don't need them again."

The Master tossed a few components in the Air and caught them. it's not doing any movement Doctor because I have some of your components...

"Oi it's you Master I should have known you were behind this you got me trapped here in the present and my counterpart in the past this was your plan to split us up." He walked out of the TARDIS and slammed the door rattling the TARDIS. Your trying to push my patience Master."

"Either ally with me or I won't let you have your parts back."

"Not a chance Master. Give me the components and I will be on my way. I don't want to pick a fight with you"

"You are in no position to be making demands doctor. If you don't have your parts you're stranded in 2010 and you won't be able to save yourself or your friends."

The Doctor smirked 'Allons-y of course' he walked into his TARDIS and pulled the sonic screwdriver

"I have a bargaining chip for you Lord Master. "

"When you malfunctioned when you were trying to attack my friend Kaitlin I had your TARDIS linked with some things in my screwdriver and my main computer."

"I knew it. Doctor what do you have for me?"

"I can get your TARDIS back working if you give me my parts back. And I can go help my friends. I will stop your TARDIS from malfunctioning. if I disengage my link with Your TARDIS."

The Master tossed the parts to the Doctor. The Doctor unlocked his TARDIS and put them in.

He adjusted the settings of his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the Masters TARDIS. He corrected the Masters Parts and disengaged his link from The Master's TARDIS to his main computer. "There you're free to go as long as you don't go and attack my friends now. "  
"Don't count on it Doctor" The Master thought to him

The Doctor whistled and returned the Parts that were taken and put them back together in his TARDIS. 'Why do I get the feeling I haven't seen the end of him.' The Doctor watched The Master dematerialize and leave. He shut the view screen and set the course to meet the other Doctor.

Romana looked at the 4th "Doctor it's not like you not to show up? What if something happened to him what if the Master attacked him before he was able to dematerialize?

The fourth doctor nodded "if something happened to him I would know Romana because he is me. All of us are connected."

"I hope your right didn't the Fifth when you were all called to the Death Zone on Gallifray to fight Lord Rassilon feel each time you split up between timelines."

The 4th Doctor held up his hand and stopped. "Quiet Romana listen here that it's his TARDIS it's the distinct sound like it is mine."

Romana looked at the Doctor, "Doctor I am going to fuss at him so bad. He has no respect just like you do and no responsability."

They Landed on Gallifrey and the 4th and Romana Walked into the 10ths' TARDIS

"Oh Hello am I late? "

"You're a time lord tell us" Romana said smartly.

"As a Matter of Fact I am a little late and to answer your question Romana we can tell if each other are in danger or if we are ripped out of our respective Time frames. The fifth doctor did feel as each one of his past selves was ripped out of the respective Areas in time."

"I was detoured by our old Friend the Master he disabled my TARDIS temporarily because he was trying to split us up because the master knows he can't compete with Three Time Lords. The other thing I told you it's all taken care of. I returned the flash drive to her and I did what I told you I corrected the time line without doing anything wrong. I did what you said" he looked at the Fourth.

"Good in order for this to work did you keep the Tracking device on his TARDIS?"

"Brilliant idea I should have thought of that myself In fact I did think about it and its right here if we tap this into the TARDIS we can be one step ahead of him and we can protect ourselves." He pushed the sonic towards the computer interphase of his TARDIS and opened the view screen." He is going towards the coordinates of Gallifray right when the 1st Doctor Left to come to Earth he is going to knock the TARDIS and cause a time clash between him and the 1st Doctor

"It will kill both of them."

"If we can stop him we might have a chance of we try to dematerialize at the same time as him it will throw him off course."

"Of course doctors the possibility is still there that we might cause the clash." Romana countered.

"Not Exactly Romana" the 10th Doctor said "something I realized if we dematerialize around him and deactivate his shields keeping ours up that are supposed to be active when Dematerilsation starts it will stop his TARDIS long enough to let the 1st Doctor get away to Earth he will have you guys TARDIS setting there I will dematerialize us and he will be watching yours to see if you two will do something and our original self will get away with his granddaughter to Earth and time will be safe."

"The 4th Doctor nodded sounds good in theory mate but what if he is onto our plan he might make moves to derail it."

"We can't misuse our powers Doctor but I get the feeling it will work besides you don't want us to not exist at all do you Doctor." The 10th doctor took off his glasses and wiped them I know it will work Doctor." He leaned against the console.

"We split his attention enough to let the 1st Doctor go. Brilliant idea Doctor let's give it a shot"

The first doctor powered up his TARDIS when the Master appeared in front of him. "you're not going anywhere doctor."

The 4th doctor nodded "Now Romana."

Romana ran out of the 10th Doctors TARDIS and shut the door as she ran into the 4th doctors TARDIS and shut it. She slammed the 4th Doctors TARDIS door shut.

The 10th doctor activated communication with the Master " Hello Master old friend really do you want to destroy the Doctor now or wait till you get rid of either me or my other self the 4th is getting away his TARDIS is Dematerializing as we speak. Might want to try to catch us old friend. 

The Master ran Tests for takeoff and Started into dematerialization.

The 10th Doctors hands flew across the consoles. "Dematerializing in 3, 2, and 1 now."

The Doctor and the Master Dematerliazed at the same time and The 10th Doctor dropped the time shields around the Master's TARDIS.

"Why am I not going anywhere? The controls are frozen. The Master kicked his TARDIS "Come on Girl you haven't let me down yet why are you non responsive."

"The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at the 4Th Doctor told you it would work mate. He opened the channel to the Master "Problems Lord Master need some assistance from your opponent."

"I will time clash you Doctor and thru your TARDIS out of phase or worse ram you. Quit being coy with me Doctor I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

The 10th Doctor muted the Master "Mad man terribly way to live those drums banging in your head all your life he is insane he can't Ram us I reinforced the shields of this thing."

The 4th looked at the view screen. "Look there he goes the 1st Doctor. Brilliant plan Doctor shouldn't you disengage your time lock and dematerialization before we both get Rammed All stop now before he tries to do this to you."

The 10th Doctor stopped the dematerlizatoin and shut down all the power. Now he can't find us Doctor."

"Brilliant and Crazy Doctor but you did it I am sorry what I said to you earlier. Seeing Gallifray and all the Time Lords Die and Gallifray blow up had to be hard on you. I shouldn't have been so mean to you about this. You're the Last of the Time Lords Doctor we can't go on without you and I am secure that my future is in good hands with you."

The Doctor's Time scanner went off. "We need to get out of here fast he is coming right towards us. With an Intention to Ram us Thanks for those words Mate but we need to dematerialize now tell Romana to as well. Anywhere but here."

"Thank you and Hang on to your scarf Doctor. I am going to go straight to dematerialization from all stop. This might be dodgy."

The 4th Doctor grabbed to the console and flew across the console working one side. I set the coordinates and the time frame we should arrive on Earth Cambridge a week after the 1st gets there it's the best I can do in a pinch."

The 10th doctor locked his gaze with the 4th "I got one more trick up my sleeve mate." His hands flew across the console. We will Time Lock the Master where he is so he can't move in or out of Time until we release him. A little trick I learned from the 9th when Rose looked into the Vortex to the Eye of harmony when she tried to save our 9th incantation. He locked the TARDIS in present day London near Rose and her mom's apartment t o stop the Dalak attack where he was he sent Rose home and Time locked his TARDIS. I still have The Masters file and TARDIS in the index file. That will stall him a Bit."

The 10th Doctor flipped the lever down and they dematerialized and appeared in the teacher cafeteria of Cambridge University.

"Romana dematerialize now our past is safe right now we need to get out of the Masters way before he rams one or both of us." The 4th Doctor sent to Romana.

"The 4th twirled his scarf around his finger and looked at the 10th you have crazy ideas but its crazy enough it might just work. Until he is on to us and finds us. Understood Doctor where or when are we going?"

"Cambridge the cafeteria of the teachers we need to hide in plain sight so the master can't find us. Hopefully the police box won't stand out in a school. At this time At least."

The Master slammed his fist on the TARDIS console "Blast you Doctors you Time locked me and got away with it."

The 4th Doctor opened the TARDIS door. "This time Doctor let me do the talking you go find Romana."

"With all due respect Doctor I look more like I fit in here with this lot then you do. I look more professors like. You look like a clown or drama teacher. Go find your companion I got this."

The 4th Doctor nodded "Very well if you think you can handle it go for it."

The 10th Doctor pulled his specks out of his sport coat pocket and put them on. He grabbed his psychic paper and smoothed the edges.

He walked to the table where three women were "Hello there my name is Professor Smith I am the new Physics professor intern James Smith from London. " He flashed his psychic paper at the women and closed it and put it in his pocket.

"Set down have some tea. You must be fresh out of college yourself professor you look quite young my name is Karina and these are Alisa and Kate we teach in the biology and chemistry departments near yours. The professor you intern with her name is Elizabeth Elsata or you can call her Libby."

He took the tea that was offered to him and sipped it.

"Libby is normally late she has no concept of time whatsoever a lot of times James. You might need to start her class for her and she fancies a lot of guys you just have to watch yourself around her. How long are you here for?"

"A couple months apparently I don't rightly know I guess it depends on how much they need me isn't it." He looked up and saw the 4th walking towards him.

The 4th Doctor walked over to the table "Professor Smith can I talk to you a minute alone."

"Excuse me ladies"

The Ladies giggled at the 4ths Getup "Must be his roommate or Teacher assistant it must be urgent you think he would want to mingle and get started. In his classroom."

The 4th Doctor touched the lock on the TARDIS and it opened. "Your chameleon circuit is fixed somehow on your TARDIS its registering as a locker in its surroundings." He pulled the 10th into his TARDIS. You must have fixed it when you made yourself human for those few months. Anyway that is beside the point doctor.

"I can't find her or my TARDIS anywhere we need to track my TARDIS somehow I don't know where Romana is you were out there flirting with those women and you don't even seemed concerned about Romana that is one of us. We came here to get away from the master he might be railroading us or something. He took Romana we are going to be force to find him Professor keep your eyes open and don't go blowing your cover like you did with Kaitlin earlier. Keep your guard up Doctor."

"I won't let him coerce me Doctor and I won't blow my identity either she suspected I was different so I told her Doctor. I felt like we could trust her. I don't like being coerced like you do as well you don't think much of it either do you? He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket I know better than to be coerced Doctor Trust me. I know how other teachers' gossip and tongue wag I was human for at least 14 days when I was hiding from The Master before. I will have no parts of it at all but I do intend to hang around here maybe we can find a safe place to hold up so we can look for it and her. You might want to find a more proper dress if you're going to work as my teacher aid in my classroom. We need to at least attempt to blend in. So we don't stand out like sore thumbs."

"Of course not Doctor I don't but I want to find Romana as well she is our friend that should be our priority right now until he shows up again. I will consult the wardrobe room in your TARDIS to try to find something more appropriate. You are right Doctor we don't need to be obvious that we are from out of town"

"And out of time" The Doctor muttered.

He shut the door of the TARDIS and walked over to his computer and typed in Romana's DNA and A search for other TARDISes"

The 10th Doctor put his specs back on and ran a scan of the surrounding area for TARDIS's and Time Lord DNA.

The 4th Doctor walked down the TARDIS's hall and found the wardrobe room he pulled out a black suit.

"Suits aren't me it's his style."

The 4th Doctor put the suit back and pulled on a dress pair of pants and a vest and pulled his scarf around him.

"This should do."

The fourth Doctor walked up "acceptable?"

The 10th Doctor nodded "Okay it will do can't you go without your scarf it just takes away from the outfit."

"I am not fully dressed without it or my hat or my scarf Doctor."

"The hat you can remove I will let it go. But the scarfs just don't wear it all the time please. I got a fix on two other TARDIS's beside this one"

The 4th Doctor looked over the 10th's shoulder That one is mine its near the ARCC complex I heard the kids refer to it as its sort of like a gym kind of thing and the other one is on the street out from the school Romana has to be in one or the other."

"I have no fix on Romana Doctor I am not picking up her life signs anywhere."

"Wonderful Doctor my best friend I ever had was lost the first companion I felt a real connection with didn't you feel any connection like that with any of yours?"

The 10th Doctor nodded and fought tearing up. "I felt a real connection to three of my companions Doctor Rose I loved her and Donna was my best friend sort of like Romana is to you and Doctor Martha Jones she had a knack for asking the right questions at the right time. I lost them all the one I was able to safe her grandfather the other two I lost them Martha went to her own life and Rose moved on herself and forgot me and got stuck in a parallel universe Donna got married and I gave her a lottery ticket on her wedding day. That was the last I saw of her."

The fourth scanned the whole perimeter "I think she might be near my TARDIS come on Professor Time to get acquainted with the campus." The 4th Doctor walked out of the 10ths TARDIS we will scope out the campus go where we saw the stuff and hopefully we will be fine."

A couple of students nodded at the Doctors as they walked by.

"My spider sense is tingling" the 10th Doctor pulled the 4th behind a tree "look."

"The 4th Doctor looked at the tenth Blast it we are being followed doctor get your paper out."

The 10th Doctor walked up and looked at the security officers uniform and read his name tag "Officer Davis my name is Professor Smith the new Physics professors he flipped his psychic paper out my aid and I were just getting to know the campus and where everything is. we aren't trying to cause any mischief. My name is James Smith this is Mark Jones he is my assistant and my roommate he was showing me where we are staying."

"Very well just stay on the path and since your faculty you two need to get your badges from the front office and display them all the time on your jackets and shirts. I didn't see any id but I believe you Professor Smith, Professor Jones he nodded and walked away.

The 4th Doctor watched him leave "how does that psychic paper work its brilliant. It works better then hypnosis. Not that I ever used it to get out of a tight spot before" he backpedalled.

"Come off it Professor I know you better then that I am you. You used hypnosis before as well as our 5th incantation used his psychic power before to control Kamilion. And a few other times. The 10th Doctor dropped his voice "My telepathic powers have developed and gotten stronger over the years. It sends out a low level of psychic energy so whoever I am showing it to sees what I want them to see it's handy. We could have used my TARDIS to get us here faster."

The 4th countered "Yeah if you thought us walking around raised suspicion imagine if they saw a floating call box that is old and not that battered come thru the air to here that would definitely blow our cover Doctor are you that thick."

"Doctor arguing with yourself you won't win" The 10th Doctor Glared ah there is your TARDIS. Where is the other one I picked up?"

"It was yours we locked the Master remember he is locked in 2010 where we left him."

"It looks like yours is still the same yours never fixed itself"

The 4th doctor opened his TARDIS he walked in "Romana are you here?"

He walked back out slamming his TARDIS door angrily.

"She isn't in there. My question is how it got here without her piloting it she has to be here."

The 10th doctor activated his sonic screwdriver interphase with his TARDIS. As he increased the signal output "She isn't anywhere near here. "It could be an illusion and tricks of the Master making us think she is here and she is still with him in his Time Lock. He scanned the TARDIS. It's an illusion look Doctor there. The 10th Doctor used his sonic projector on his mobile phone "Around this TARDIS it's a maze just like what happened to our 5th incantation the Master led Nissa and Tegan and Adric on a wild goose chase to a planet called Castravelva when our 4th into 5th regeneration failed. "

"How come it felt real and let me walk thru if it was an illusion?"

"It's similar to what I made that security guard think we were Profs the 10th Doctor snapped his fingers and it vanished. See the master and I have similar and equal power I can diffuse his illusions as well as create some of my own watch." The Doctor concentrated and an illusion of a room and a person appeared in front of them.

"Your Brilliant Doctor our powers really increased these last 6 years. So you erased Kaitlin's memory of us as easy as you saw thru the Masters illusion why didn't you tell me before we left Your TARDIS."

"I rarely use them Doctor I would rather rely on my own intellect and science and wits rather than powers. Believe me I saw thru it as soon as we arrived I first thought the index file wouldn't like but then. "

The 4th doctor interrupted up and held up his finger to the 10th "Shush I hear something. "

The doctors listened "Footsteps coming this way." The 4th whispered. They looked and saw a woman about the 4th Doctors Height. She looked at them and nodded and the 10th saw a reflection of recognition in her eyes when she looked at them.

"Doctor is that her?" Are you sure she had her time shields up and didn't get caught and locked with the Master's Tardis when we dematerlized and arrived here." He nudged the Fourth.

"It might be her it looks a lot like her. How do you know it's not a trick of the Master's? There could be something else Doctor remember you said you were human for 14 days when you were undercover in that boys school. What if Romana did that to herself? Which means then the TARDIS is hidden where only she knows where it is. Because you're TARDIS did pick up the other one near here besides the illusion one. I can try my sonic screwdriver and see if it picks it up but if she indeed did turn herself human where is her pocket watch? The Doctor pulled his out of his vest pocket I keep mine on me at all times. Romana is by the book if I told her to do it she did or maybe she pushed herself slightly forward in time from us. So the Master if he does get out of his time loop won't suspect we are all here."

The 4th Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver and followed the signal to an old abandoned sports field. Into the Dugout Romana followed them and stepped in front of the 4th Doctor.

She walked towards the TARDIS Studying it Romana had her hands in her jacket pocket she pulled out her pocket watch and looked at it to check the time. Why she was standing she looked up facing the fourth Doctor and The TARDIS "A half hour late now. This is odd when did a police call box get here I had no idea it was near here but yet there is something familiar about it too? Maybe I am going mad."

The 10th Doctor "there we have our answer." He whispered as he met the 4th Doctor

"I hope your right James. I mean Professor Smith. You're not going mad Rita these boxes are all over street corners it's a phone plus a shelter there all around London in different places and corners."

"Do I know you professor? My name is Rita Smith you look familiar when you and your friend was looking at me I thought I recognized you both from somewhere. As least I thought I did when I was trying to find the science building. He is quite handsome and he looks very intelligent. I reckon there is more than he is letting on behind those glasses and eyes. I am late for my Physics class I was told two new teachers arrived today to teach it I might be in your class I am 45 minutes late."

'Something really isn't right here. What if the master tricked us I don't like it. I am sure it's an illusion if she looks at her Pocket watch we will have our answer. ' The 10th looked at Him and sent to him "Doctor Take her to our classroom play along."

The 10th Doctor pocketed his psychic paper and glasses with his sonic screwdriver. "Rita my name is Professor Smith this is Professor Jones he is my assistant I am the new Physics teacher. You haven't seen us around might just be déjà vu we just arrived here two days ago. I will be glad to take you there are you new here yourself?"

"I arrived here two or three days ago. I was sort of in the new freshman daze when I got here my family died when I was younger so I had to pay my way to college and I wanted to go to Cambridge. Mastering in Physics and Astronomy. It's always been a fascination of mine."

"Very well I hope you enjoy yourself here we will take you to our classroom. " The 10th Doctor nodded and put his hands on her shoulder.

The Doctors walked to the Classroom with her.

"I will go get our badges" the 4th said.

The 4th walked to the office and grabbed staff badges for him and the 10th Doctor.

"You're on the Right Track Rita this is a top college and I think you will do well here." The 10th Doctor set down with her. Set down here I will get you some tea."

The 4th doctor whistled as he waved the 10th over

"If we help her Doctor our cover is blown or if we leave our cover is blown and I think our times lock are broken I saw someone that looked like our old friend the Master showing back up."

He handed the 10th His name badge and pinned his on his vest. The 10th pinned his on his suit.

"Any brilliant ideas Doctor"

The 10th clicked his tongue thoughtfully "not yet"

The 4th paced and stood alone for a minute.

"If that is in fact my TARDIS we saw out there in the ball field and she used the arch to change herself human if I can get her into my TARDIS maybe she can regain her senses back."

"We don't have much Time in case the Master did show up. We have to think quickly and she did seem familiar with the TARDIS she might be starting to remember."

"She did recognize us too nice cover Doctor "

"Thank you Doctor you told me not to reveal ourselves to her yet"

"Professor Smith that tea is taken long to brew I could make it faster than you"

The 4th doctor chuckled. "She is even starting to sound like Romana she fussed at me for piddling in the kitchen to long as well:"

"Ro I mean Rita it's coming up just a few minutes" 

Romana walked up and looked at the 10th Doctor "Doctor what did you call me."

"I called you Romana are you remembering who you are now. You called me Doctor instead of Professor Smith."

"How queer this all happened the last time I looked at my pocket watch. I started remembering things the other you. H e told me to dematerialize from where we were and to disembark here when I went to move The Tardis started acting haywire and it wouldn't dematerialize and then The Master grabbed me and erased my memory he followed me here so I used the chameleon arch to change me human to hide from him. So he wouldn't find me. Why did all my memories suddenly resurface and I lose my human identity?"

The 4th looked at the 10th. Your more familiar with this friend tell her about it I will go start the lecture. We got students coming in."

The 10th poured the tea and set down with Romana in his office. He set the tea cups out and the pitcher and put the cream and sugar out.

"Romana what happened to you is when you used the Arch Time Lords have the ability to become temporally human until we decide to go back to being ourselves. What you did was what I did a few years ago. I made myself a Teacher of a boys private school to hide from The Master and the Family of blood that were after me and wanting to kill me. My companion at the Time Martha Jones helped me work the Arch and I made myself John Smith for what seemed like years but it was only 14 days. I got married had a few kids then something happened that jogged my memory. Martha got in danger and my Time Lord Powers were the only way to save her. So she handed me my pocket watch it holds the essence and mind and memories of The Time Lord I was. When I opened it up my Time Lord DNA reconstructed my one heart became two and all my special powers as a Time Lord came back to me."

Romana sipped the tea thoughtfully and looked up at the Doctor. "So by me subconsciously and consciously checking the Pocket Watch on my jacket. I slowly started restoring my old memories of who I was? That explains why I recognized you and the other Doctor and the TARDIS when you two were following me did I say anything out of character for me why I was Rita?"

The 10th doctor stretched out and propped his feet up on the desk and traced the rim of his teacup and took a long exaggerated sip.

Romana looked at the Doctor aggravated "Well did I don't just set there looking daft tell me."

"Yes to both questions you slowly started restoring your old memories piece by piece page by page each time you looked at your Pocket watch. By out of character depends on what you mean by out of character."

"Anything not Time Lady Like did I make a comment about you or the other Doctor?"

"Yes you did Romana you told the 4th Doctor that you thought I was handsome and intelligent and I had a lot of wisdom and knowledge behind my glasses and eyes almost like you were in love with me or had a crush on me."

"If I did I apologize Doctor there is no way I would have said something like that if I was myself."

The 4th Doctor Leaned on the office door twirling his scarf around his hand

"Romana you did I heard you "

"Then I owe you an apology Doctor I am so sorry for what I said."

The 10 nodded "No Worries Romana you weren't yourself like you said and I accept your apology Class over already Doctor?"

"No but there is something that needs our attention Doctor, Romana look out there outside the common area"

The 10th and Romana looked out

They saw the Master Tardis the Master was leaning against it.

"Come out Doctors"

The fourth stepped out "You stay here look after Romana I am going to do the talking this time Doctor you ticked him off last time."

The 4th stepped out of the classroom and tackled the Master and shoved him into the door of his TARDIS. The Doctor shut and locked it and glared at him.

"We are going to talk in here not in front of the students you're going to frighten them or shrink them one"

"When did you get so bold Doctor 10 rubbing off on you HA I killed you once Doctor and I tricked your new self I don't know if you get thicker or less volatile as you mellow with age."

"Just stop and tell me what you want and what you're planning?"

The Master flipped the switch causing the TARDIS to dematerialize with them both in it.

Romana's eyes got wide as she locked eyes with the 10th Doctor. "Doctor gets to your TARDIS stop him." The 10th pulled Romana by the hand and ran to his TARDIS he hit the Button to unlock his TARDIS he locked on to the fourth's brain Pattern and the Masters and started dematerialization."

He flipped the lever forward and his hands flew across the consoles programming the coordinates for Earth.

"If my calculations are correct we will materialize inside The Masters TARDIS or out to the side from it. About a half hour ahead of him. So he doesn't know we are riding on the tails of his dematerialization so we don't go poof. Materialize in the same time as him. So we don't cause a time ram or Clash."

"Doctor that is a big if. I thought you were the biggest genius in the universe what do you mean if? Why are we going forward wouldn't it make more since to go backward and prevent him from even tackling the Master like you did when he kidnapped me the first time."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead "No Romana I have a plan I think I think ,he looked at the TARDIS Scanner and pulled on his specs, I can't seem to find a clear path Spatial distortions again he is doing it again isn't he causing space to close in on itself entropy like that affected the 5th Doctor he is trying to use it against me." The 10th set down. Like what destroyed Logopolis and Trakken and when he created the City of Castrovalva using Adric the boy mathematical genius." He took off his specs and pinched his nose

Romana looked at the 10th with concern "Why are you feeling it and I am not Doctor Will you are alright? We need to save him he doesn't need to die at the hand of the Master again. Come on Doctor Concentrate. You can do this. This is no time to lose. Flashback to your past lives use what you learned then to go against him."

The Doctor stood up and pulled his specs back on and kept his focus pushing thru the distortions "I am more sensitive to them because I experienced them before I know how they felt. 'Find something that doesn't look familiar. That isn't in any space I recognize.' "Allons-y Romana we are there." He bought the TARDIS in for a landing He should be right over here."

The Doctor and Romana disembarked The Doctor grabbed his sonic and interphased it with his TARDIS to pick up the fourth and The Master's brain patterns. Romana come on follow me his TARDIS should be right there

Romana "Doctor"

He pointed over his shoulder without looking "behind me"

"Yeah don't look behind you."

The Master tackled the doctor from behind the Doctor spun and flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground with his trainers and let him up. "That will teach you to sneak up on a Time Lord. You underestimate my strength and reflexes Master."

The 10th Doctor looked around. "Where is he Romana can you find him?"

Romana Glared at the Master. "What did you do to the other Doctor we need him?"

"Don't worry Romana he is perfectly safe but I have a score to settle with your brilliant friend here what if I displace both Doctors in the cosmos or cause them to clash together what will happen to them both. Any ideas"

The 10th doctor looked at him "You are defiantly mad if you Time clash two TARDISES. It would cause a hole in the space time continuum larger then you can imagine and radiation levels would be off the charts. One of us will walk out of it regenerated. When will you learn you can't kill us Master? We both a few regenerations left in our Times streams. The Cosmos wouldn't last without either one of us. For one if Gallifray still existed it wouldn't let it happen at least in his Time stream" He nodded to The 4th Now He walked out of the Master's TARDIS

The 10th Doctor pointed at the Masters TARDIS and changed its circuit to the call box instead of the wardrobe in the spare room.

The 4th stepped out and tossed his scarf over his shoulder. "You were bluffing Lord Master if you would destroy both of us where would your fun be and my friend is right you could cause a hole in the Cosmos and Space time continuum the size of Texas or Europe. He walked over to the 10th "jelly baby?"

"This time I might take one Doctor You're growing on me." The 10th Doctor popped one into his mouth.

"These are quite good actually. A Sweet that I like."

The Master was taken aback "How did you know that he was in there you two planned this didn't you Two Doctors each helping each other against rule one but somehow you two pulled it off."

The Doctors looked at Each other the 4th smiled at the 10th "Brilliant. Maybe you are a good Doctor after all appearing in the future so you knew I was in there the whole time and you knew it was disguised as a Wardrobe in the bedroom. I am not the only one of us that like them we all have a penchant for them you're the only one of us that don't carry a bag in his pocket.

The 10th looked at the 4th "these are quite good actually You and them are both growing on me. I might have to get some before you go.

The Master glared at them. "You two tatter on when you should be trying to stop me."

"One way when you're a Time Lord and you know how to get around the system. You are me I am you either one of us would have thought about it eventually." The 10th laughed. "My screwdriver picked up your TARDIS with my system Lord Master. Right before you arrived here we arrived a few minutes before you.

The Master was speechless how did two Doctor's with a strong will outsmart him. Especially the daft silly hyper one.

The 10th picked up on the Master's thoughts How about you just decide to stop inferring we are clueless Master. You know we all have the same mind and we can outsmart you. _Especially_ two of us how about you release your hold on the Collage and let the kids have their own life if you don't you can't control them forever. If it's us you want you have us both right here.

He's right you know You will never destroy the Earth as long as we exist." The 4th crossed his arms and glared at the Master.

The two doctors looked at each other "Contact we need to decide what to do with him we can't let him escape this time" The 10th shut his eyes and folded his arms

The 4th "Contact "

Their minds merged and the Master stood watching them. 'Fools there six generations between the Doctors it isn't going to happen they don't know there The target is them not the school 'He moved to sabotage the 4th TARDIS

The 4th woke from the trance and broke it first He walked over and stopped the Master step away from their Master.

The 10th opened his eyes and looked at the 4th. Doctor you broke contact first we didn't have the plan ready."

"You're the one that makes up as you go along. And do it brilliantly you said yourself."

"You're the one that thinks out loud and we have opposing views on what we should do. Your pacing is annoying as your scarf. We lost Romana I don't see her."

"Blimay Doctor not again." The 4th muttered

Romana was piddling in the masters TARDIS sabotaging the engines and the Tossed some beads in the time launcher. 'Maybe this will stop him and trap him in a dream world allowing us to go back and stop the shrinking of the kids and the headmaster of Cambridge.'

She opened the view screen and looked out at the Two Doctors arguing with each other and shook her head. 'With the 10ths temperament being calmer you think he would stop the arguing between them. The know how to push each others buttons cause there the same person.'

The 4th whistled "Doctor would you stop arguing even when we are in contact it won't work we have to be in total agreement for the telepathy to work. You're the instigator. Being daft and silly the whole time I don't see how I even come into being you. You're a bundle of energy too. "

"You're the one that started it and broke the contact because he was going to sabotage your TARDIS."

"In case you forget I was first if my TARDIS is destroyed. I don't' regenerate you might never be here."

The Master stepped into his TARDIS "Sorry wrong TARDIS" Romana looked at him

Romana you're the one there arguing bout cause they lost you and he is Rather worried about you why do I feel so tired"

"Maybe your body is rejecting the regeneration. Master maybe you should rest."

The Master collapsed on the floor in front of the console.

The 10th sighed "look Doctor your right you have a valid point I am 10th and your 4th you should be able to survive so we can make it to me. I didn't meant to get my dander up we should focus on Romana and get back to Cambridge before whatever the Master did destroys the whole university. That should be our priority and find a way to get the Master out of our hair."

The fourth paced around thinking "Your forgiven this time we need to remain our minds in sync though it's the only way the contact will work. We should find a way to incapacitate him first Doctor before we dematerialize there this time we will go in our separate TARDIS's. We will initiate the contact when we get there. The Time loop is out of the question we already tried that and the ….

"Wait a minute I have an idea." The 10th stopped "what if there was a way we could trap him in a dream world long enough for us to fix the Timeline. This specific time is not a fixed point." Let me check my pockets I know I have something in here. He emptied out his sport coat pockets sonic, sweet wrappers, flashlight TARDIS Keys." Aha here we go he pulled four small plastics. Balls called psychic pollen. My Dark side I normally don't like to let out. It will take me over if I let it. Psychic pollen it will trap him long enough for us to reverse the damage he did to Cambridge. It will trap him where he can't tell dreams from reality

Romana walked out and waved to the Doctors "Come here I planted some of the little balls out of your jacket pocket Doctor and I see you found some more. We might need to add some to it."

She looked at the 10th Doctor "Bigger on the inside then the outside goes for Time lord pockets too. "

"How did you find them Romana how did you even know about them in my pockets?"

Sleight of hand isn't limited to just male time lords." Romana smirked and laughed.

The 10th Doctor smiled "Brilliant idea spot on Romana "

The 4th doctor smiled "that is my girl did you put it in the console where the time rotor is so when he dematerializes it will release. You know how and what gadgets we keep in our pockets Romana you traveled with me long enough."

_The Master woke up restless he was back on Gallifray as a child he was looking into the eye of harmony he held his head as he heard the drums pounding. "Make them stop make them stop this time thing is terrifying me. It driving me mad."_

_The Doctor was standing by him as a child "Your either fascinated or horrified by it In my eyes I am fascinated by it your frightened by it and horrified it's how we become time Sensitive. How we become time lords."_

_The Master passed out he was back in His TARDIS he pulled himself up by the console The TARDIS wouldn't respond to his controls why isn't it working why is he beating me and sending me back. The Master had a flashback when the Immortality gate was destroyed on Earth and he and the rest of the Time Lords went up in flames. Why why._

_The Master woke up again on Gallifray right at the Game of Rassilon. Where all the doctors up to five were back._

_The Master tried to steady himself 'get a grip on yourself you're a Time Lord you should know what is real and what isn't.'_

_The 10__th__ Doctor appeared in the dream on Gallifray "You made it home mate finally."_

"_Don't be coy with me Lord Doctor you know you can't outsmart me I don't know what you're doing but your pushing it you and your mate are up to something out there and I am in the middle of it bouncing back and Forth. Quit the flashbacks and the flash forwards just finish me. I don't know which world is real and which one isn't."_

_The Doctor snapped his fingers and vanishes._

Romana and the fourth looked at him

"You're enjoying this aren't you Doctor"

The fourth looked at the doctor as he took off his black rimmed glasses and put them in his pocket.

"I am enjoying beating the master at his own tricks "

"A little too much if you ask me" Romana quipped.

"You need to remember who you are Doctor the 4th cautioned. this is only a momentary distraction till we can set the cause right at Cambridge. You can't be the Dream Lord and the Time Lord it just don't work that way."

The 10th Doctor Sighed "Okay why don't you go back to Cambridge and I will keep the Master Busy and if you need me just give me a shout. One of us has to keep him busy in case he realizes what we are up to. I have another dream I want to toss him in."

"Just don't get clever Doctor and lose yourself. You're a Time Lord a good guy not evil Don't let the Dream Lord take you over you said yourself he would take you over if you let him. The 4th looked into the 10ths eyes and made contact. "You're the Doctor stop" He placed his hands on the temples the 10th shook himself out. He blinked and smoothed out his suit jacket.

"What Happened?"

"The Psychic pollen is affecting you Doctor you were acting oddly. You were acting like a Dream Lord or Dream Sorcerer controlling The Master's Dreams"

"That is odd it's never happened before like that" The doctor ran his fingers thru his spiky hair. I am sorry so sorry if I scared you two. I should have realized it would take me over if I lingered in his TARDIS to long. "

"Stay out of his TARDIS If you need to put your mind shields up before you go in there unless you feel a reason you need to go in to the TARDIS or his dreams. We are going to dematerialize and go to Cambridge you stay here unless we call you stay out of the Master's dreams." Romana cautioned and shut the door of The TARDIS.

The 4th fingers flew across his TARDIS as he flew it "HE won't listen I wouldn't I have always wanted to control the Master just once after what he did to me on Trakken when he tried to take my body. Romana so I can Sort have an understanding of his dilemma and he don't want all of our TARDIS to go into Time Clash. Neither one of any of us would survive it if the master keeps doing this he will force one of us to do it."

"Maybe in the Case he can use it for our advantage Doctor what if the 10th puts him into the dream of Cambridge and we can time clash it in the dream maybe it would believe the master to be dead or one of us."

"No way Romana it's a crazy idea but one that he the 10th would come up with. But then we run the risk of dying in the dream. What if one of us dies and fails to regenerate we would die anyways in the dream world or the real world. It must be awful to be in a dream and not know if it's real or not." The 4th mused "I don't think he knew until we snapped him out of it."

"What if somehow the Doctor or Dream sorcerer whoever he is right now. What if somehow he pulled us into a dream and we don't know it Doctor? He and I were the ones that found the psychic pollen in his Jacket."

"Don't be absurd Romana he wouldn't trap us in a dream too. He would know I would see thru it cause I know him well he's me."

Romana lets crash the TARDIS and see did you see how mad his eyes looked before you head butted him and bought him back to himself. His eyes looked Darker than usual behind his glasses and he just seemed off Doctor not himself. He just snapped his fingers instead of walking or in his TARDIS to travel I don't trust going to Cambridge back in time with him not himself. He might have gone mad Doctor. We have to snap him out of it."

"The 10th Doctor shut his eyes closing his mind to the influence of the psychic pollen I am The Doctor not the Dream Lord"

"He has his control back Romana I can feel it."

The Doctor stood outside the Master TARDIS blinking trying to get his composure back. Why did I go in there in the first place?"

He shook his head and pushed the influence of the psychic pollen off. He slapped himself in the head 'come on Doctor think The psychic pollen can't last this long it's my invention I don't see how it's got a strong influence on me'  
The Doctor walked in shield up and mind control steady. "Master you have to decide what is real there is only one outcome one of us dies in the dream world you or me. If you stay in this dream world it will drive you mad and batty. Only you can decide who or what is real."

The Master opened his door "Doctor Help me I can't get the time rotor to move and the TARDIS is not responsive and can't pilot this out of here help me and I feel like I am getting driven batty. The TARDIS is about to crash if I can't regain its control. It's your fault ever sense you started acting strange I seem to be flipping between three dreams. I can't believe your not I get the feeling you're up to something with me. He slapped the Doctor and tossed him against the console. The Master got into a fight with the Doctor. The Doctor flipped and dodged him and slapped him on the shoulder knocking him out and tripped him up on the floor.

"Doctor can't you remove that Pollen out of my rotor I don't know if it's real on Gallifrey or The TARDIS or there in Cambridge or Earth at the immortality gate. "

There is a way we can figure it out if we ram our TARDIS's together if they get destroyed in this world if we wake up in Gallifray or Cambridge or Earth when the immortality gate was destroyed we know this world wasn't real but if it was real we would both be dead."

The Doctor felt his composure and control fading he wanted to toss The Master into Cambridge where he would meet up with his Fourth self. He snapped his fingers moving the TARDISES to Cambridge and he trapped Romana and the 4th Doctor and the Master.

He rigged The Masters TARDIS to explode with the flash of the Sonic. He pointed the sonic at it and he set the countdown for 20 minutes. HE flipped the switch.

He heard the fourth in his mind "Contact Doctor you couldn't stay out couldn't you. Your curiosity gets the better of you. You and me we both have insatiable curiosity its part of what makes us who we are."

The 4th met his 10th self eye to eye "Come on Doctor Resist the pollen make contact with me.

The 10th shook the cobwebs out of his mind "Contact Doctor"

The 4th held the contact "I don't know what you're planning you can't trap both of us here out of our time streams. Take yourself back or me. Romana said you would attempt a time Ram or clash to figure out which one is real don't trap us. Keep our minds in sync perhaps between us we can find what is real remember who you are I know you said our 5th incantation faced something like this how did you get out of it do you remember how you did it. The dreams are going to collapse in on itself and destroy all of us if you don't put a stop to it You might want to leave the Master trapped but we can't trap ourselves History could be rewritten you might not even make it to number 10."

The 10th Doctor Shut his eyes and opened them "Doctor we can move there is a vortex opening up its doesn't belong there we need to push our way thru it we might not have to clash our TARDIS I am sure this is the Dream world if we come thru on the other side. We will be back where we belong. When we make it to the other side remind me to destroy all of that psychic pollen I don't like my Dark side Doctor"

"Believe me I don't like it either but we both have them some of it with us depends on if we are closer to it than others. "WE don't have to time Ram our TARDIS I ran a scan of it Cambridge it right on the other side Doctor"

"So I did have all of us in a Dream"

The Master finally got control of his TARDIS as the 4th and 10th Doctors went thru the Vortex the Master slammed into the 4ths TARDIS. The 4th TARDIS exploded and the 10t looked out on the view screen Just in time to see the Master's and the 4ths Come close to clashing. The TARDIS activated a Time loop to keep the 4th safe and Romana. 

'One thing about having control over dreams' He mused. I can't let myself die it's not time for the 4th to regenerate yet.

The 10th Doctor hit his comm. link Master No , No Master stop if you Ram him and clash him you will kill me too Stop Take your TARDIS to a dead stop."

The Master stopped the TARDIs in space and shut it off. The 4th and the 10th Landed on the ground on the other side of the Vortex.

The Master stopped and crashed landed his TARDIS "Why didn't the TARDIS's clash" He looked at the 10th "You had control of that situation Shall I say the Dream Lord did."

"It wasn't just me the 10th looked at the Fourth by keeping the mind link open friend you kept him from surfacing. The telepathic contact we had kept the Psychic pollen at bay. Which as fate would have it I was able to safely get us thru the Vortex to land here and subdue my Dark side for now?" The Doctor relaxed and put his hand in his pockets he looked at the Fourth. I think that scarf becomes you when we get back you can wear it in the classroom I don't care. The 10th laughed he remembered searching for the outfit he wore. He had the fourth's scarf around his neck for a bit until he changed into the suit he was wearing now.

They walked to the Physics classroom The 10th Doctor set down at his desk and put his specs back on. "We will stay here for a bit Jones don't let The Master out of your sight. The Master grabbed Romana and tossed her in His TARDIS. You will be the bargaining chip I might have to bring out the Doctor's Dark side again or make him angry."

The 10 balanced and bounced on the balls of his feet. Professor Jones we should be getting back to our physics class and restore what the Master destroyed. He felt in his pockets for the psychic pollen. I might keep this in case I need it." He looked in the mirror behind his desk and saw the features of the Dream Lord behind his black framed glasses winking and waving. He shook his head and took off his glasses and rubbed his temple "It can't be."

Professor Smith something wrong?" He blinked and Rita looked at him. 'The Doctor did a double take did she do it again or is it a dream again.'

"Rita nothing is wrong just a bit of tiredness long couple days constantly busy" He put the glasses back on.

"You were gone for three days didn't you get rested up? Where is your assitnet Professor Jones is he alright? " Rita opened her watch and laid something on the Doctor's Desk two more things of psychic pollen. A piece of paper fell out.

The Doctor pocketed the Psychic Pollen and read the Letter as Rita vanished. The Doctor rubbed his head and ran his fingers thru his hair and thought to himself. 'Blimey I lost my other self and Romana this is why I travel alone I can keep an eye on one person or another not three.'

_Doctor help me the Master has me kidnapped his is trying to get your temper up he is wanting the Dream Lord to surface again don't go after it. Stay here I have a plan What your seeing is a echo of me that you knew before you left and the Dream Lord tricked you. Well you tricked yourself. Oi don't you get confused and a Headache from all this. I am in The Master's Tardis now stay here remain deep cover the other Doctor will help me."_

The fourth Doctor walked thru the halls of Cambridge. Searching and finding sand and dirt and the Masters Markings and clues. He pulled the badges out of his Pocket and clipped on his badge and put the other Doctor's in his Pocket. I will give it to him he will be after me once he wonders where I went."

The Doctor walked into an abandon classroom and The Master pinned him down against the wall with rope and tied him up.

The fourth Doctor looked at the Master and smiled. "Could you untie me a second master no need for tying me up we are all friends here you're my oldest friend. I won't trick you I promise I need to get something out of my pocket" The Master untied him "Only for a minute no tricks my dear Doctor." The Doctor spun and twirled his scarf tossing it like a lasso tying it around the Masters boot and pulled it quick and taught tripping him with his scarf the Master tripped and fell. The Doctor stood over him and tossed his scarf back over his shoulder.

"Your weak master you really thought I wouldn't trick you. You won't trigger my other self's anger he has control over his Darkness now He has a lot to deal with so it's normal. H e might snap and go to his dark side slightly but he is a stronger person now. How about you let me go and tell me how to reverse your little parlor trick? Turning these people into sand. How about you just leave us alone and I know you have Romana. So let her go we will figure out a plan. We already outsmarted you twice how do you know you're not trapped in a dream now even."

"Clever Doctor but two of you somehow your compassion you two have for each other and your companion Romana always stops you. Neither one of you can kill or harm me. How do you know even what is a dream or not I don't think our Dream Lord even knows." The Master crossed his arms and glared at The Doctor.

The 10th Doctor tossed the letter down on the desk. 'How can I even know what real and what isn't. it could be a dream within a dream. We could all be shared dreaming. I have to end it She told me to stay cover but it's my fault I did this. If I let the dream lord take me over again The Master will have me where he wants me. Think Doctor Think Of course I got it Mirror. ' He grabbed a mirror and held it over the classroom door he sketched a map of Cambridge by memory and shut his eyes and opened them. He ran his hand and fingers of the cracks he saw in the walls.

'This part of Cambridge is real I don't feel the distortions here but I felt in when I was in the hall earlier. Outside the classroom it's a labyrinth and 4th and Romana are in the thick of it as well as the Master.' The Doctor walked thru the hall. Walking thru and scanning with his Sonic trying to find the cracks between time and the real world and the dream world. He touched them and ran along them with his fingertips.

The Dream Lord stepped in front of him blocking his path. "You try to ignore me Doctor but I am there inside of you. You might have to let me take you to each of the dreams. Rather than searching for the cracks it could take a lot of time. "

"I am a Time Lord the last of them in case you have forgotten. Time is not a big deal to me I have a Mastery of Time and Time Sensitive so that won't work. I have a Time Machine and time can be rewritten. I am good with time. You will not take me over again. I don't like what you try to do to me you change me. A catastrophic event has to occur in each dream world for it to end I get that. If I find the cracks and the distortions I can figure it out myself I don't need your help. My friends are in trouble it's up to me to stop them I have to cos I did this." The Doctor spoke rapidly in bullet points and trying to keep his temper in check.

The Dream Lord Looked at him. "Suit yourself The Good Doctor ha I know your Dark side I am your Dark side I know how you loved Rose and how your love life is such is a mess. You have seen so much bloodshed and you can't forgive yourself for some of it."

"Will you quit taunting me and leave me alone you won't make me angry enough to let you take over me again I am determined to save my friends and you're not going to stop me."

The Doctor shut his eyes and pushed the Dream Lord out of his mind. He heard the 4th's cry for help "Doctor Come here quick I need you for about 8 minutes. " The Doctor pocketed his sonic and pulled off his glasses and dashed down the hall keeping the layout of Cambridge in his mind.

"Doctor I am coming."

He whirled down the hall "Master let my Friend go this cracks in time and dreams are your fault."

"Oh My fault who is the Dream Lord is it you?"

"I did not trap us in this dreamscape master I only did it for three different worlds not four I didn't anticipate this much would happen."

The 4th "Doctor it's a labyrinth I don't think it's your fault Doctor "

"Release us from this Dreamscape Doctor I have all the cards I have Romana in My TARDIS and your other self.

The 4th Doctor nodded and motions for the 10th to step around to where his back is to the  
Master. He tapped his breast pocket sending the 10th a Signal. The 10th reached in his jacket pocket and activated his sonic pointed it at the Doctor removing the 4ths handcuffs the fourth tripped the Master up and snapped his fingers shoving the Master into his TARDIS.

"Thank You Doctor the 4th Doctor nodded. "I didn't think you heard me our telepathic connection was broke for 5 minutes.

"I did Doctor I was arguing with myself so to speak the Dream Lord appeared to me outside of my mind. He said The Master was trying to get my temper wired up. He was taunting me trying to make me give in to stop us being attacked in these dreams. I know this one in Cambridge is real. The one where we are back on Gallifrey and on Earth are both dreams we ended the Earth one when we clashed our TARDISES with his and we came back thru the Vortex he is probably back in the Gallifrey dream one or the other The Game of Rasillan or the one we were at the Time Academy when we both became Time Lords and made our choices who and how we were going to serve it by now. Something catastrophic has to happen for the dream world to end. I could stop it with my powers if I gave into the Dream Lord again. But if I let it take me over I might not return this time. "

"He was that is why he attacked me he thought kidnapping me would drive the Dream Lord out of you cause he was threatening you and Romana. After I broke him a bit and got him tied up in my scarf. The Master or you have to cause something catastrophic or you could find the crack that leads to that to end that one if you end that one both Gallifreay Dreams will end. Two heads are better than one they say shall we get to it? Time Lords' have to do what Time Lords' have to do."

The 10th Doctor looked at the fourth "I am not sure if I can do this without giving into my dark half Doctor "

"We can do it together we are both The Doctor. We can figure it out. The only way you might have to is to get access to it as soon as we find where all these cracks lead. And then we can rescue Romana."

"Then we will call The Masters bluff I don't think he has her Doctor" The 10th said

The fourths jaw dropped as his sonic fell out of his hand and rolled on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

"What do you mean and how do you know?" He tapped the Sonic in his hand.

"When I was under the spell of the Dream Lord and let him take me over I dozed off in my office and Romana was there. But she was still disguised as Rita our student. I know for sure it wasn't' a dream she handed me a letter that fell out of her pocket watch.

The doctor pulled it out of his jacket pocket and showed it to the Fourth.

"That is her handwriting but how did she gets it to you and she was in his TARDIS unless you dreamt this."

The Doctor whirled on his other self "Are you saying I made this up on my own Doctor? I don't think you truly believe that. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Let's seal these cracks and I am warning you Doctor don't get my temper up. Read my mind you know it's true."

The Doctor put his hands on the 10ths temples "You're speaking the truth Doctor it could be possible Romana left him unconscious. Jacket pocket did she have more psychic pollen in her belt pouch she had on her skirt? She could have tossed more into the Rotor to knock him out again?" 

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket. "The five pieces are still there. "That was something else she laid on my desk. She had some in her belt she tossed me two more. Brilliant that is what she did she activated the pollen again enough to let herself out of course."

"This means she could be out amongst the students and we could not know. She can blend in and be human better then we can. She isn't under the chameleon arch anymore we might could detect her with you Timey Wimey detector. Do you have that on you?

The doctor reached into his other jacket pocket. I know I tossed in here somewhere maybe it's with my TARDIS key."

"There you are little fella. He tapped the Timey wimey detector on and downloaded Romana's features and Brain Pattern into his sonic from the 4th Doctor's main computer.

"Hold on a minute how can your Sonic interphase with My TARDIS computer."

"I was on your TARDIS remember? And I sort of borrowed some data from your TARDIS into my sonic."

"Sometimes your craziness and your brilliance go hand in hand Doctor. It astonishes me even. You were so quick that you downloaded my whole databank into your Sonic and interphased it with your TARDIS and Sonic in that one trip we traveled together. One thing we got to think about though what if the Master wants us to find her and lure us both into the trap. You might want to go in there act like the Dream Lord is taken you over and let him have what he wants. Sort of a Recon mission. Why I work on the cracks."

It could happen Doctor but lets us seal some of these cracks together. I think I know which one is which. If I can trick him into thinking he has taken me over what if he sees right thru it? Do you think I can be convincing enough? If not I will stick with my plan b. He knows us both well. "

"Running away is the best plan true. The 4th pulled a humming device out of his jacket Take this in case you need to bring the TARDIS to you I keyed it to both our TARDIS's. Whichever one is closer will appear to your side. But I think you can be convincing enough you made those other faculty members at Cambridge make you think you're a human and a Physics professor."

This crack and see how is splits into two sessions there the two Gallifraian Dreams The Doctor Took his Sonic out and ran it along the cracks to seal them up.

The 10th Doctor rubbed his temples. "Something is wrong there is something beyond those cracks in the dream world I can tell. Something dangerous I need to stop it. Doctor I might need to let him take me over to see what is over there. There might be no pretending to it."

The 4th looked at him look into my eyes focus Doctor. "Keep one head in your reality Doctor don't let him take you over completely."

The 10th looked into the Doctors eyes and pulled off his specks What do you suggest Doctor?"

"Keep our minds in complete contact. Go thru one of the cracks see what is there then step back into our reality." The 4th Doctor suggested.

The Doctor shut his eyes and stepped thru one of the cracks he suddenly felt slammed down with Darkness and anger and Lust. He woke up what happened. "

The Dream lord looked at him " you could only fight me so long you had to get curious now you can't cross back over."

"I don't think so just tell me what you are doing. What are you doing to the Master and us"

The Master looked over at the Doctor. "You let me get trapped here and you were about to leave me here."

The doctor looked at his suit it was all black with a black silk shirt under it. "You deserve it Master you destroy Earth and forced me to Send you back to Gallifray into oblivion what you deserve Master You embraced evil. Now you're going to be forever trapped in here I sealed the crack up."

"Now your trapped in here with me are you. You're not going anywhere either he has consumed you now. The danger you felt is that you think its torturing me but its only developing my powers for a counter attack that neither you or your 4th self may survive. Join me Doctor forget you're a Time Lord we can rule the universe and make it ours ."

The Doctor focused on his other selves mind and kept one head in his reality. Pushing against the Dream Lord's Hold.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic to identify the source of the disturbance he moved behind the Master and found an open door. He jimmied the door lock and saw a power field and a generator that was trapping them in the Dream.

"The only way for you to escape this before the crack opens there is another one here there is something on the other side. One of us is suppose to kill the other to end this dream that is lined to two Gallifray timelines."

I don't' have time to fiddle around with this the Dream lord tossed his specs off. Suppose I do join you will we be able to rid the universe of my whole life stream ? Make like I never existed. I am standing in my own way. "

"Your coming around Dream Lord your sick of fighting yourself aren't you."

The 10th Doctor set down on the desk his eyes darkened as he looked up at him "I get tired of the struggle between light and Dark and being forgiving we can take this over together. I am known as the Doctor but I don't do good things and help people feel better all the time. Sometimes I wonder why I even picked that name for myself knowing people's darkest and angry secrets are much more interesting.

The 4th worked on closing the last crack. 'Come on Doctor Get out of there he thought' "What are you doing?"

"Tricking the master and the Dream Lord at his own game trust me. "

"You're sounding like him again Doctor Focus."

The Dream Lord whirled on the Master

"Will I be able to destroy my own self. Eliminate my other selves from the Time stream and Rule the cosmos. "

The fourth struggled to keep the mind link open he could tell the Doctor was fighting a losing battle. "Laying it on thick are you. Destroy what you came to do I saw that generator you saw break that and they might stop the dreams. It would destroy you own power dream lord."

The 10th Doctor blinked and shook his head "Doctor what you called me."

"I called you by Dream Lord Doctor get out of that Let go of your dark side."

"Dream Lord You can destroy yourself you can take your TARDIS and stop yourself. The master taunted start wit your friend on the other side. The master knocked some shelves and tables to block the Doctors way.

The Doctor slapped himself on his head and stopped himself. Pacing trying to pull him back together running his fingers thru his already daft spiky hair I need to figure this out. He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand on the console. He slammed his hand down and paced. 'Pull yourself together Doctor'. He put his specs back on. He opened his sonic and unlocked the door. Where the generator was kept He leaped over the fallen debris and landed in the room. He opened the center of the power supply scanned it and adjusted the pulse and the polarity and deactivated the generator its backup systems came on. It shoved the Doctor back hard against the wall. The Master fired and blasted the door lock shut with his Laser Screwdriver and melted the lock.

The Master crossed his arms "See who is more intelligent here Doctor you or me see how you can get out of that one. "

"Self preservation the Generator is AI it's got its own preservation system and it can read what is in our minds. Brilliant and fascinating. The Doctor temporally was still in his reality he found an open crack but it shut behind him when he tried to push his way out Doctor I am coming.

The Master blocked the Doctor's path you need to join me Doctor we can work together.

Never The Doctor stormed thru the Door. "It won't hold me for long You won't win Lord Master I know your Darkest secrets and fears you secretly think. The Doctor is better then you in some things. You're his sworn arch enemy You tried to kill him but somehow the Doctor only outsmarts you. The Dream Lord stormed thru the door. "You can't trap me that quick Lord Master."

The Dream Lord pushed his way into The Master's brain. He bought out the worst nightmares The Master collapsed in exhaustion holding his head where he curled up in fetal poison with his arm wrapped around him.

The 10th Doctor He reignited his mind link with the 4th Doctor. and his reality link he pictured his classroom and his apartment he pulled himself back to the University thru the other crack that was partially opened when Romana found the 4th Doctor in the hall.

Rita walked up to the Doctor and tapped him on the shoulder "Professor Jones."

The 4th Doctor stood up and bowed "Ah Ello Rita what are you doing in this Part of the Campus?"

"The power supply is acting funny in the Computer lab. We get scary images and afterimages like when you just wake up from a dream or nightmare. Across our screens of Professor Smith in a dark suit screaming about he knows our dreams and nightmares. Is he okay? We keep losing our internet connection and our computers keep shutting down not just our desktops but our laptops too."

"Professor Smith has been ill and he has dealt with a lot of lost recently in these last 2 years. He is acting out really. He is nothing to worry about Rita. The Doctor changed his tone of voice and looked around. WE can talk freely Romana. Romana how you contacted him earlier he said the Master didn't have you. You're pretending to be human worked better than our plan I let him pass thru into the dreamscape and now he is fully the Dream Lord I can't pull him back. "

"Rita stooped down to the Doctors Side "Doctor I crashed the Master's TARDIS and the dream world didn't end. But I Initiated a time Ram I was sucked into the Gallifrey dreams after you sealed the cracks. So ignited a Time Ram with the Master in his TARDIS against yours so those two is surely ended.

So wherever we are now and whatever is causing the other Doctor to act up. This is the real reality. I dumped the psychic pollen in The Doctors Physics classroom if he can find and work thru the Fail safes and the programming of the generator. It can stop its hold on us and the dream world will dissolve around us. If he doesn't let himself get taken over he scares me when his eyes flash in anger and he gets that way."

"He has to stop and let go of his Darkness and anger and bitterness The Dream Lord anger and hate and deceit is his way of dealing with it. He has to gain control over that and back to his mind it has to break him down enough that he realizes who he really is. He is good person I know that He beat the Dream Lord before.

The Doctor turned around and saw the headmaster

"Hello Sir I was just setting up a time to work with Rita Smithers here on some things she is struggling with on some of her physics homework. So I am going to tutor her in my off hours. Considering the Professor is Ill and incapacitated at the moment, and missing" He muttered to himself 'In more ways than one. '

Rita stood up "Why thank you professor will see you at 4:30 this evening in your office."

The headmaster looked at Rita "Back to class with you" He turned to The Doctor. "Now tell me did you get twisted around and lose your classroom?"

The 4th doctor fiddled with his scarf. "Well I didn't see Professor Smith in class this afternoon he left me a note saying he was going to the infirmary or his Quarters to lay down and rest which isn't like him. So I was worried, I wanted to try to help him feel better. By taking him some soup and tea but I wanted to find the infirmary myself before I had all the stuff in my hands and got lost. I fancy myself a Doctor one day you see. "

"It's in level 6 of the building the first door on the right I was just there and Didn't see him he must have laid down in his quarters."

"Thank you Headmaster I better be getting on back to class."

The Doctor Started back to his classroom he shared with the 10th Doctor. He detoured to the apartment where him and the 10th were staying at the university.

The 10th Doctor blinked and woke up on his stomach in his apartment at the university. He saw Professor White standing over him with a glass of Juice. "Professor Smith your awake. You passed out in your Classroom exhausted so I had you bought here on a stretcher."

He set up and opened his eyes and concentrated. 'You're the Doctor a Time Lord from Gallfirey not an evil Dream Lord. He thought to himself.

"Thank you Miss White he pushed his body up to a setting position and took the Juice. I am okay now you can go on my assistant can take over. He is on his way here get back to chemistry. "

The 4th Doctor set on the other side on his bed where he was staying and sleeping. He looked over at the Doctor. "Took you long enough to bring yourself out of the Dream Lords world did you destroy the Generator before he destroyed you?"

"No I didn't the Master sealed up the Door and when I got close enough to it to disengage the weapon and the power. It's a AI and its self preservation instinct activated and the fail-safes tossed me against the wall enough to shake me out of the world. Then the Master was taunting me. I Pulled out his worst nightmares and tossed them against him and forced him to relive the nightmares that impression us both when we were younger and the trauma of our planet dying. The psychic pollen fell out of my suit jacket. It trapped him there. I need to go in thru the dream world again it's the only way to find the generator. I need to figure out how to beat the fail safes and my darkness to defeat it did you find Romana. I finally got out of it by a link in to your mind and keeping part of the real me anchored in reality this is the real one the other dream habitats are destroyed."

"Romana found me Doctor. She said that the generator you found is partially what is fusing your powers to you and making them real. As well as the Psychic pollen actually makes it stronger. When you destroyed it whatever Dream worlds are remaining it will dissolve them and hopefully take the Master with it. Romana said she destroyed the Gallifray Time Habitats' with a Time Ram of my TARDIS and the Masters it killed her and him. That is how she allowed switching herself between Romana and Rita it fused her personalities together the Time ram did extraordinary."

"Doctor if I get out of control pull me out don't hesitate. I need to get in there and Destroy it."

"You can't be pulled out unless you allow yourself to Doctor. Do it tomorrow you look beat you need a good refreshment. You go 90 miles a hour and talk 95 miles a hour sometimes Doctor you need to calm down."

"The more I stay out here in this doctor the more of a chance that the AI will repair itself and it will trap all the students in our classroom in permanent Dream World. I can't allow that. Especially after what I saw Doctor. The Darkness in me and the Fight inside me my tendency to argue is ingrained in all of us. We argue among ourselves with our companions. You don't know how its like to be the last of your kind Doctor. The Last great time War never was in your Time stream It wasn't even thought of yet. Our 8,9,10 and 11 incantations had to deal with it the Daleks Lost so did We. We lost everything.  
I already told you so much already it's to Early in your time stream to understand that. Its To Early period."

The Doctor nodded and held up his hand to stop his other self. Maybe you should stop their Doctor you can't change the outcome of what happens WE aren't permitted to. Back to the task at hand, maybe instead of entering in there thru a closed crack. Maybe you can just go to sleep and enter into it thru your sleep. When you wake up you will be here. Dreams are part of your subconscious. You can react quicker in dreams cause you're not limited. "

"But doctor if I go in there what if he takes over again. I only sleep at the most 4-6 hours a night."

It's simple Doctor your a Time Lord a good guy you have all of time on your side figure it out. Don't let him do it resist him you pulled away from him before. You need to destroy that generator. You can resist him Doctor. You created him. You confronted the master before and didn't bat an eye and we face monsters down without lifting a finger you can beat your dark side."

The 10th Doctor laid on his side and fell asleep. He opened his mind back up and pulled himself into the Dream Lord's world. He kept himself locked into reality. He kept his mind shield up so The Dream Lord couldn't take him.

The Dream Lord looked at Him "Doctor you will fail. You can't win I am to strong. The more you fight me the more I can take you over. Either you save your friends The Doctor and Romana or you destroy the generator. If you destroy it you will destroy the source of our power. Then this dream will end you are convinced that Cambridge is the real world. What if its this The death of your friends and the destroying of your own line of Time Lords if the 4th Doctor dies you won't make it. You will never become him and Cambridge and UNIT will be destroyed. "

"I wont let you do this if I do it will take some of the students from Cambridge with it. Can't can't there is no such thing as can't. Why can I beat you I created you as a out for my darkness and lust. Notice I am not you anymore" His suit was blue pinstripe and a white shirt. "Dream Lord your done." He pulled out his sonic reversed the Laser and started disassembling the Generator.

A voiced startled him as he was about to disengage the generator's link. He dropped his sonic and it clattered on the floor of the laboratory. His eyes went blurry for a second and he dozed off. He blinked and looked around Him. 'The Time rotor the round walls the bigger outside then the inside I am in The TARDIS. When did I get here the last I knew I was in the laboratory at Cambridge. He looked up and saw Romana standing over a body close to tears. He recognized his surrounding he was in a TARDIS an older version then his laying on the floor. He stood up and smoothed his suit and hair out he picked up his sonic and put it in his pocket.

"Doctor, Doctor Come here it's nearly morning. He is hurt."

"Romana what are you on about?"

"It's The Doctor something is going on when you dozed off he started thrashing about and holding his chest. I woke up here in our TARDIS and so did you why you were sleeping. Somehow your other self teleported us into another world. The Master is here somewhere too I can sense it. What if The Master and the Dream Lord are in cahoots. Doctor they both want an end to the Doctors and the Cosmos and rule it. You can't let him die Doctor him and I have a special bond with each other."

"I know and No I won't lose him Romana I won't let him die if he dies I die too. Cause we are connected." The Doctor looked transfixed and panicked. He started pacing and slamming the console. "It has to be the Dream Lord again he told me I had a choice to save you and him The Doctor, or Destroy the generator the source of our power.

He is throwing another monkey wrench into the works Romana." He looked at the fourth Doctor. "He has helped me thru fighting my darkness the least I can do is help him. I can't let him die. Why is he tossing me into another dream world? What I real what isn't? The Master and The Dream Lord are the only ones that hate me enough to want me to be removed from the Cosmos."

The 10th Doctor paced and ran his fingers thru his hair until it stood up. He spoke to the air. "This isn't funny anymore Dream Lord I am not going to give up that Easy. You messed with the Wrong Time Lord. I will find a way to beat both you can't hold a Time Lord Down for long. "

You will eventually crack Doctor and give into me I know you're not easily swayed."

Romana grabbed the Doctors shoulders "Doctor Calm down relax, take a deep breath focus, you will figure this out I know you will. Don't run yourself ragged."

"Oi Romana I can't relax not with all this on my shoulders I feel like I lost confidence for the first time in my life and that has been about 900 years."

"You carried the weight of the Gallifryians and the weight of Earth Long enough. Doctor you have been the protector for years of Earth why stop now? You're a Time Lord you can beat this. You said before you were the Time Lord Victorious"

The Doctor looked at Romana "Yeah and it will get me into trouble later on in my life too. But that hasn't happened yet and it might still, but not today."

His expression grew hard and he narrowed his eyes anger and fire and sadness. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. Like all the air was knocked out of him and he was weakened. Romana realized for the first time in her friend's life the pain and grief he carried in his heart and mind after he lost his family and friends. She was amazed one look in the Doctor's Face showed all that in one look. Greif in her Doctor's and her time stream will never see. Romana watched the expression in the Doctor's eyes changed from anger to caring and courage.

"I forgot Romana I know death and the sky will grow Dark if I accept it and be defeated. I can't let the sky grow dark it will if I give up that easily. They're not going to destroy my second home. Let's Go I won't allow him to hurt my other self or Earth any more. I am the protector of Earth I need to protect my own as well. Let us get to my TARDIS I have to get some supplies. Then let's get on then Romana I will not give into the Dream Lord that easily."

The Doctor stepped out of the Fourths TARDIS and looked around he nodded at Romana.

"We are clear to go do you have his extra Key?"

Romana tapped her jacket pocket. "Its Right there."

"Good Romana Come on my TARDIS is right over there." He snapped his fingers and the door opened. "Get in there I have a plan. The Master's TARDIS is over there we are going to trick him I am going to try to dematerialize around his see its the shape of that wardrobe in the bedroom. If we get him confused enough and he wakes up in the dream after I destroy the generator. We can free The fourth and give the master one last choice. Before I initiate Time Ram. That would be one way to know what is real and what isn't. I am the dream Lord and I can't tell. The Doctor slapped his forehead of course that is what it is If I destroy the generator incredible. only I could have thought of that the Generator is what causes the dream world mixed with the psychic pollen brilliant I am brilliant indeed."

Romana Doctor please think about it what if you initiating the time Ram is exactly what your other self wants you to do ? If this is the real world it would kill both of us and the fourth. I don't know as well as I know my Doctor explain? Why don't you have a companion yourself? The Doctor always has a companion?"

He moved and paced animated. Waving his hands about and talking fast. "That question is left unanswered right now. Romana I am in plan mode now just relax and trust me I am the Doctor. What I am going to try to do is if I do succeed in destroying the Generator it will collapse all the alternate dimensions and leave us in the one that is real. I just need to get back to the closet and the main building to destroy it I know what needs to be done and can't with my Dark side blocking my way and the master."

Then why don't you dematerialize right on the other side of the wardrobe have the TARDIS blend in like a bookshelf or desk or something? You can't tell me in 6 years you didn't fix your chameleon circuit?"

"Well Romana I didn't I sort of had other things going on." The Doctor snapped angrily. "Whenever I attempted to something always interfered."

"Well let me work on that you work on controlling your temper and your Dark side and get to it Doctor."

Romana went into the TARDIS and adjusted a few wires and typed a few things in the computer of the type of the building and the surroundings.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic and a few gadgets out of some drawers and Grabbed his brown coat "do you think you can fix it enough Romana that we can use it once."

"It actually should work from now on In case you forgot our first meeting Doctor I was a fresh graduate out of the Time Academy and unlike you I passed some of my basic stuff. Instead of barely passing."

"Romana I remember well I also know you got to respect me and we became great friends."

" Right you are I am going to dematerialize us right in front of the Masters TARDIS make a diversion romana just enough to let me get to the closet and finish my dismantling of the generator and then hopefully we will toss the master into another dimension and hopefully. I can get the Dream Lord to leave me alone. So off we go Romana." The Doctor flipped the levers and turned the dials. Romana gripped the Doctors Coat and hit a few levers to move them slightly more to the right. "Doctor look out The Master is close. He is going to try to stop our materialsation or interrupt it."

The Master watched the Doctor as he attempted to dematierlise in front of him "well Doctor your going to try to outwit me again are you doubtful. You might be clever but not that clever." The Master moved to dematerialize beside the Doctor's Tardis.I will not let you destroy the generator it's the only thing that is keeping me here and you might be trapped with me. Dream Lord"

"Romana hang on we might have to do a quick shift we can't occupy the same space in time it will zap both of us into oblivion." The Doctor's Hands danced over the consoles and bout the TARDIS to a dead stop right outside the building.

The Doctor opened communications with The Master

"Master step back I am not about to fight you for this I suggest you move your TARDIS" The Doctors eyes Narrowed and he spoke with authority.

"Master Let my counterpart go and let me finish what I need to do here. Don't provoke me to wrath Master I did not come here to fight you. I will not let you trap me and my friends here I will not budge I have a mission to complete and I intend to do it. With or without your cooperation I won't trap people in their dreams and nightmares forever. I intend to destroy my Dark side and keep it Buried forever. I made my choice a long time ago to be a protector and helper and to explore and explain the mysteries of time not play them like a fiddle. The Dream Lord was a out I created to deal with my darkness and other things I dare not mention right now Master stand down and shut down your TARDIS. If I have to I will trap us in a time loop. The Dream Lord won't force me to choose . I am the Last of the Time Lords and I will find a way to save Romana and The Doctor and Cambridge and release them from their shadows and nightmares."

"Brave words Doctor I am afraid they will be all for naught cause I am about to ram you and then we will find out if we are in a dream or not its Your Choice Doctor. One or the other."

The Doctor nodded at Romana "Now"

Romana took the piloting of The TARDIS and set a collision course with The Master. The doctor leaped out of the TARDIS landed and rolled into the building. The Doctor looked at his watch okay romana has 20 minutes to create a diversion and that gives me twenty minutes to try to destroy this generator.'

Romana pushed the TARDIS to maxium power and rammed the Master's TARDIs she hit her head on the console and was knocked out.

Romana set up and held her head she was on the ground in the woods. She set up wandering in the Sands of Gallifrey She looked up and saw Daleks and cyeberman. This isn't good where I am." She stood up dusted dusted off her pants and shirt and jacket and stood up gingerly. 'Nothing broken ok good.'

"Lady President the servant bowed "

"You must be mistaken I am not the president I just got here."

Romana shut her eyes "I can't let myself be seen" she said aloud as she darted behind a tree hiding herself.

The women in the long gown walked over and touched her hand "Why not who are you unfortunate that you came here near the end of time. You would have loved it here when Gallifray was in its prime my name is Lady President Romana"

Romana looked at her future self and was speechless. "Hello My Lady President my name is Rom." She stopped herself from saying her name. "My name is Rita I am a friend of the Doctor we were separated and I got tossed here wherever or whenever I am at. His TARDIS crashed but yet I am still here. I am his companion and I lost him. "

There was a flash of light the Doctor was tossed back against the wall he tapped his head set Romana come in Romana. 5 more minutes Romana I almost have it done."

Romana woke up and she was on the floor of the TARDIS She found were her headset that she was talking to the Doctor thru hit the floor of the TARDIS. Romana set up and grabbed onto the console and put her headset back on. "Doctor it happened to me now I am leaping thru Dreams and time I just saw the future of Gallifray I was the president my other self saw me but it didn't affect anything we even touched hands. I saw Gallifreay being destroyed by the Dalecks and the Cybermen and who you encountered before the Valyard. Ones you said released Hell on Gallifrey. The Lord President said it was the end of time and the Time lords that was when I flashed back here."

"Romana I told you not to let your other self see you might have caused a glitch in time unless it was the Dream Lord again."

"Doctor I think it was he looked at me and winked right before I flipped back here."

"Why is it when I hit this one button I get tossed across the room?"

The Dream Lord stood there in front of him "maybe cause you are not suppose to destroy it. You can't choose destines for people Doctor."

"I know I am suppose to just watch but I can't just let the darkness inside people destroy themselves. I thought I told you to leave me alone. Did you trap my counterpart in a time lock and send Romana flailing thru her dreams? Come on its over really The Master is destroyed and its useless fighting yourself I don't like how this is shaping up but I will save Earth."

Yes I did send your assistant and your other self thru another dreamland that is why you can't find them how do you even know Romana is the real one that is talking to you?"

The Doctor was angry now "I told you not to make me second guess myself or make me think otherwise you won't change my mind I won't listen to you anymore." He shut down his telepathic ability and put his shields up pushing the Dream Lord away out of his subconscious. He stood up and tossed his long coat off and his suit jacket and resumed running his sonic over it 'one more thing he reversed the polarity of the generator and there was a shower of sparks. and I will nudge it to self destruct. Then it will be time to Run and get back to the TARDIS.'

The Doctor set the button to self destruct the generator

"Romana prepare the TARDIs for Dematirliztoin in 10 minutes.

"Romana where do you want me to set it for?"

"Just set it Romana I will work out the technicalities when I get there just start it "

"Romana flipped the levers testing readings we have power Doctor."

The Doctor pulled his suit jacket on and his coat he ran to the TARDIS and shut the door

Romana Doctor do you know where your other self is? we need to bring him with us.

Doctor I do Romana right now I want you to stayin here the Tardis should protect you did you clash with the Master Earlier?

"Yeah I did his TARDIS didn't make it but at the heart of the explosion that was when I was tossed back to Gallifray and met my Future self the Lady President then the dream lord appeared How can you get rid of him Doctor he Is destroying you and all of us he even set you and your other self against each other.

"Hopefully if the generator blows it destroyed the psychic pollen to and that will be rid of him. I shut down my telepathy so he can't get to me that way he can only get in if I let him in."

He set the coordinates and flipped the lever I am going to go back to I can't cross my own time stream but I think I have a idea he is inside the dream world and I am going to go into it and bring it back if what I did to the Generator is correct I put the rest of the psychic pollen in that room and it will blow when the generator does. He tossed his trench coat near the coat rack. If I can remember where we first encountered him I can take us back then or when I created him. "

"But Doctor you just said you can't jump your own time stream."

"Technically its not mine I am jumping Romana its your time stream I will take us till when you encountered him. If I can get a lock on where he was then I can stop him from leaping you into a dream. He looked at his watch everything should reset in 3 minutes if all went as planned."

The fourth Doctor shook his head awake. when he heard a explosion he was on his feet right away "Romana, Doctor."

The 4th doctor reached into his pants pocket and found his sonic "Now where did I put my humming device I must have lost it. He looked over he saw a coat tossed on the floor. He picked up the trench coat and looked underneath 'so scatterbrained Doctor the 4th tutted you left your humming device here and your trench coat. '

He tossed the trench coat over his arm and pushed the button. The TARDIS changed course instantly "WHAT the doctor screamed why is it doing this he ran his fingers thru his hair why the change of plans What are you doing girl. He talked to his TARDIS why your changing course on us? The 10th doctor tapped his pockets the humming device it's not in my trench coat pocket or my suit pocket. I must have dropped it in the University Laboratory of course it was in my pocket of my trench coat and he looked at the one he tossed over that isn't mine its red like his. "

Romana touched the Doctor's arm "Doctor relax I think the 4th Doctor just found us he is using the humming device he gave you so the TARDIS is taken us back to him. If the generator explosion reset itself the TARDIS should be there with this one."

The TARDIS grind and grunted to a halt and blended in with the computer server in the wall. The doctor picked up the Red trench coat off the coat rack where it landed. "If we find him I will give it back to him he felt for the Humming device great don't tell me. He kicked the console he was closest to that is just wonderful leave it to him he would. "

"Romana what doctor what is wrong?" Romana didn't know this Doctor's mood as much as the other one but Romana could tell he was clearly mad and upset.

"He made two devices one for me and one for him. If he has mine where is his? The Master must have the other one which he hijacked the other TARDIS. Which means he could be anywhere the one we destroyed was an illusion him and the Dream Lord created it. So the TARDISES were the dream world Cambridge Is still here. Stupid Doctor Stupid. The Dream Lord is still trying to win."

But Doctor I have the other key the one he gave me. "She tapped her jacket pocket. "The Doctors key we don't have it" Romana trailed off she suddenly understood what the Doctor was on about.

" Which means it be the one he had cause he was the one that kidnapped him remember not the Dream Lord. I am getting right sick of what the Dream Lord is taken at."

Romana looked at the Doctor. "Come on Gotta dash Doctor we have the world to save from him let's just find the other Doctor and we will make plans from there don't freak out yet at least you know your other self is secure."

The Doctor opened the door Brilliant Romana you fixed it blends right in with the laboratory walls. The Doctor stopped this is the lab I was just in the generator was in that closet." He walked over to the closet and opened it the generator was in pieces material was all over the place.

The 4th Doctor ducked behind a computer console he heard the familer roar of the TARDIS engines and he saw the box briefly blend in with the computer equipment in the lab."

'it can be to people the Doctor thought the Master coming back to humiliate them again or quite the possibility it was his other self and Romana. He whistled and Romana whistled back

"Doctor." Romana walked over

The 10th Doctor looked "Romana where are you going"

He took off after Romana "Romana will you stop wandering off. I don't need to chase you and the Doctor and The Master."

The 4th doctor gave the 10th a look and a lopsided grin. " Well you found one of them and the other one is close I know where he took my TARDIS. He found my humming device I had in my waistcoat.

"Which I have." The 10th Doctor gave his back to him

"Where is my scarf?" the 4th glared

The 10th took it from around his neck "I kept it safe for you I found it with your waistcoat."

"I left it lay so you would find it "The fourth quipped

"Oh very funny Doctor I think you forgot it when you were taken by The Master."

"Oh did I now? Your one to talk why here is yours. Keep a better hold on your belongings I found your trench coat too and your humming device. You really shouldn't be so scatterbrained doctor it could get you in trouble one day."

"Doctor come on off we go then. We have the Master to track all of Cambridge is safe again for about a 100 years. Oi I will keep that in mind."

Romana embraced the doctor "Its so glad to have you back once we get your TARDIS back hopefully we can go back on our own time stream."

"He will miss us when we are gone look how lonely he looks for the longest time he was the Last of us then the Master died twice. He told me that when we were roommates at Cambridge there for awhile." The doctor dropped his voice to a whisper.

Romana whispered "He hasn't had a companion in a year He never told me why. He traveled on his own for a year He needs someone by his side."


End file.
